Lion King III Exiled Part One
by Silika
Summary: When a young rogue cub joins the pride and befriends Kiara and Kovu's son and nephew, they think she's a normal cub. Accidents occur, Kovu's nightmares increase. And after one horrible accident, Kovu finally follows Scar's pawprints
1. Chapter 1 New Born

Lion King III

Exiled

Chapter 1

New Born

_A. N.- "Hello this is my first story, sorry if it sucks"_

_Disclaimer- I don't own the Lion king, But Silika, Tau, and Kisasi belong to me._

The sun began to rise, Kiara licked her baby son. Kovu sighed, he wasn't sure how to act. His son was amazing, but he was worried about how he was to act when he was older. Was he going to be a trouble maker? He silently vowed to raise his child right, no matter how hard it would be. Vitani, his half sister, came into the den, she wasn't quite used to this way of living, but was happy to see Kovu's son.

"Kovu, there have been sightings of a pride crossing and leaving the pride land boarders." she said.

Kovu looked up, not comfortable with being king. Simba had let him take the thrown and he and Nala are spending their time hunting and resting together.

"Kiara, take Kisasi(KEE sah see), I need to lead a patrol along our borders." he said, beginning to follow his sister.

"No way, we're in this together, mother can watch our son." she didn't quite like the name they had given their son, it was African for revenge. Kovu still had some dark thoughts and nightmares about his past. He didn't know she knew, but he was still afraid of following Scar's path. Scar was in him, like a tumor. He couldn't go on like this without her.

"No. You should relax, I've got this one under control." Kovu told her.

"You're starting to sound like my father before the fight." she growled, she picked up her son and left the den. Vitani sighed, her eyes low.

"Kovu, is there something bothering you?" she asked.

"No, lets go." he said, leaving the den.

Kovu sped past Simba, Vitani following. He had taken Simba as the father he never had, trying so hard to forget his nightmares of becoming Scar. One time he killed Kiara in one of these dreams. He was afraid it would come true. He had it in his gut someone close to him would die. He was becoming as over protective as Simba was a long time ago. He glanced over the hill, where Timon and Pumba used to spend their time digging for grub. His family was having problems with Hyenas. After Timon left his family at the place Simba grew up in, the hyenas took over, finding it as a paradise full of food. Kovu wished he could help but he could not, he had to stay here, Simba was going to help, but Nala worried about his health and age. Timon took half the pride to save his family, which was ok with him.

Kovu stopped near the Elephant graveyard, there were scents of lion here, buried beneath the reek of the bones. Vitani sighed, she hated this place, as did Kovu. It reminded them of Scar and their past plot to over throw Simba. They wandered into the graveyard, not finding anything, they turned around.

Kovu paused, it felt like eyes were watching him. He turned around, thinking he saw a shadow, but after blinking it disappeared, Vitani's annoyed voice echoed in from ahead, he continued. Trying to tell himself that he was just seeing things.

_Please tell me what you think, more should be coming in pretty soon!  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Kisasi

Chapter 2

Kisasi

_A. N. - "It's so much fun writing about this! D I hope you enjoy it as well!"_

_Disclaimer- I don't own the Lion king, But Silika, Tau, and Kisasi belong to me._

Kisasi charged out of the den, his thin tail waving in the sky, even at his age, he was beginning to grow a small tuft of his mane. It was darker than his grandfather's but it was red. His grandfather often told him that his mane began to grow when he was much older than Kisasi, but he was just weird. Kisasi often spent his time with the old lion, his father always acted so distant. He smiled and turned around, his paws almost silent on the stone. He leaped over a couple lionesses and charged into his grandfather.

"Wake up!" he yelled.

A couple lionesses groaned and rolled over, Kisasi winced. He turned his head back to his grandfather.

"Come on Simba, you've had a child before." Nala chuckled, rolling over.

"Yes, but she had the courtesy to wait after sunrise before waking me. . ." Simba groaned, sitting up.

"Yeah!!!" Kisasi rolled over, charging back out of the den. Simba gave a big yawn, listening to Nala chuckle. Simba trotted carefully out of the den, catching a glance from Kovu. Kovu seemed to care when Kisasi spent more time with Simba then him, but he never gathered the courage to spend time with him. To Kisasi, Simba was the one who enjoyed playing and took him on his hunting trips, but Kovu was all training. Kisasi bolted back at Simba, begging him to hurry up. But Simba was getting old, his joints hurt him in the evening mostly, but he would put up with it to please his grandson.

Simba was going to sit with him as the sun rose, and then they would go walking around, chasing the antelope. During this time, Simba would remember his time with his father, he would feel down, but Kisasi's energy would distract him.

"Hey grandpa?" Kisasi asked, turning his head toward Simba. "Why am I the only one my age?"

Simba looked down at his grandson with surprise.

"You have Tau(TAH oo)." he said, mentioning the cub a little older than Kisasi. He actually looked more like Kovu than his own son did. But that was ok, seeing as it was Vitani's son. Vitani's mate was chased off when he had betrayed the pride. But Tau was a bit on the wild side, but no more than he was when he was young. Simba wished he could be with Timon, in the heat of the battle, but Nala was willing to hurt Simba to protect him. Part of him just wanted to see the place he grew up in, but he shrugged, someone had to watch over Kovu, he's been acting more stressed than ever, Simba was worried he would make a big mistake over something small.

"Yeah. . . but I mean others, Tau's great and all, but. . ." Kisasi's voice pulled Simba from his thoughts. "I guess you're right. . ."

Simba looked down at Kisasi and sighed, there was something bothering him. Kisasi looked back at the sunrise, silent for a few minutes.

"Do you think my dad likes me?" Kisasi asked, he turned toward his grandfather.

His grandfather seemed taken aback, as he began to think for the right words.

"I'm sure your dad cares about you, seeing as he hasn't eaten you yet." Kovu's voice echoed from inside the cave, he came out, smiling. Kisasi shrunk down, his ears low, he was always nervous around his father. Simba's tail twitched.

"Say Simba, what do you say I come along with you two?" his eyes shining.

"It's ok with me." Simba nodded, they both looked down at the cub.

"Yeah. . . sure." he managed to sputter.

They stood up, about to go when Kiara, Vitani, Nala, and Tau came out.

"Sounds like a family outing." Kiara smiled.

So they all went, talking, laughing. Kovu and Kisasi were silent, but they walked next to each other.

"So. . . Kisasi, how are you?" Kovu managed. He tried to be as relaxed as Simba was but it was harder than it looked. Kiara glanced behind herself to look at them. She winked at Kovu.

"Father, can we leave Kovu and Kisasi alone for a minute?" she asked.

Simba nodded and they walked away, leaving Kovu alone with his son. Kisasi sat down, ears low.

"Kisasi, is there something wrong?" Kovu asked, his eyes focused on his son, he wasn't a trouble maker, but they were practically strangers.

"Nothing." Kisasi, sighed, not looking at his father.

Kovu leaned closer, unsure what to do, his eyes caught a glance of birds over near Timon's and Pumba's hill. Birds were everywhere, memories of his past with Kiara flashed by. An idea flew to mind. He crouched closer to his son, a grin on his face.

"Come with me." he said, his son's eyes wide with surprise.

He bolted up the hill, his son stumbled after him. He stopped at the top of the hill and let out a mighty roar, his son didn't mange to stop in time and ran into his father. They chased each other around, birds flying everywhere. Later that evening, Kisasi and Kovu laid down, watching the stars. Kisasi couldn't believe the fun they had that day.

"Hey dad, where did you get your scar?" Kisasi asked, he was laying on his back, looking at the stars.

Kovu sat up, not sure if he was ready to tell his son about the fight.

"I had a troubling past." Kovu said, beginning to feel uncomfortable again.

"Oh. . ." Kisasi said, he looked to the side. "Did you get it by killing some lion?"

Kovu felt a wave of guilt coming across him. Even then, he felt responsible for his half brother's death.

"It's complicated." Kovu said, standing up. "Lets go home, I'm sure your mom is worried."

Kisasi rolled onto his feet, not so sure.

"Me and grandpa spends a lot of nights, talking about the Great Kings of the past." Kisasi said. "She knows we're fine."

"Come on." Kovu said, beginning to walk away, ignoring what his son had said. Kisasi trotted after him. This day was the best day of his life so far.

_Kisasi is so cute! Please R&R, it makes me feel less like I'm talking to a wall._

_P.S. _

_I've been typing the first four or five chapters over the past few days(seeing as they have the three day delay...),  
so I'm off with a quick start! _


	3. Chapter 3 A Stranger

Chapter 3

A Stranger

_A. N.- "Get ready for the main character to appear!"_

_Disclaimer- I don't own the Lion king, But Silika, Tau, and Kisasi belong to me._

Kisasi and Tau ran across the plains, they stopped for a moment to catch their breathe. Zazu landed nearby.

"Hello young master." he said giving a deep bow. He was getting old, but he still would do small duties such as baby-sitting. "And hello Tau."

"You don't have to call me young master." Kisasi said, a little embarrassed. His friend never did enjoy Kisasi being the heir to the thrown. Tau was older and stronger, but he wasn't royal. Sure, his half uncle was king, but that didn't make him a prince. His green eyes were fierce as he thought of Kisasi being king.

"Yeah, and you don't have to watch us." Tau growled, flexing his claws. "We can take care of ourself."

Zazu rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry to bust your bubbles, but I have no choice. If you want me to stop following you, take it up with Master Kovu." Zazu growled.

Kisasi fell silent, his red eyes wandering the area as Tau and Zazu argued. Someone was watching them. He fell to a crouch. A small roar filled the air as a gold lioness cub flew in the air, pouncing Zazu. He quickly leaped at her, they rolled down the hill, her claws going everywhere in a frenzy. He pinned her, her eyes flew wide.

"Get off of me!" her young voice cried. She was different from other lionesses he had seen, she had three light spots under her eyes. Her blue eyes were wild. Kisasi obeyed, crouching, ready to defend his friends. Zazu flew away, in a hurry to tell Kovu. Tau came running down, in a low growl.

"What are you doing here, outlander?" Tau growled, he was ready for a fight.

"Hunting, what else!" she growled, her eyes burning a cold blue.

"Why are you trespassing?" Kisasi asked.

She shot him a look that sent chills down his spine.

"Kisasi! Tau!" Kovu hollered, Kiara following closely.

All three of them looked up at the older lions as they looked at the young cub.

"Who are you?" Kovu said, looking down at the cub who now had a look of fear.

"I'm Silika(see LEE kah). . ." she sputtered, her tail wrapped around her body.

Kiara didn't see a danger, but a lonely, lost cub. But Kovu wasn't so sure.

"Where are your parents?" Kiara asked, feeling sympathy for the cub.

Silika gave Kiara a bold look, she seemed less frightened.

"I don't have any parents." She said, her voice sounding braver. "I came here looking for food."

Kiara was taken aback, the poor thing, wandering around alone. She wondered what happened to her parents.

"How would you like to join our pride?" Kiara asked, her face warm and gentle.

It was Kovu's turn to be taken aback, get was ready to put up an argument when Kiara gave him an angry look.

"I'd love to." Silika said, her face full of joy.

"But first, I'd like to get to know you." Kovu said. "You can live with us, and we'll decide if you're worthy."

Kiara gave him a look of anger, why was he so protective? She was just a cub! Could the lion she loved dare turn away a hungry cub searching for a home? As Kovu turned away, Kiara looked at the surprised cub.

"Don't worry, he'll let you join for real. He's not so bad." Kiara smiled, hoping her words were true. They will be true unless Kovu wants more scars. Kisasi smiled, finally another cub his own age! Sure Tau was close enough but something told him that Tau wasn't the nicest lion around. And who knows, maybe Silika and Kisasi could become great friends. Silika followed Kisasi and Tau to Pride rock, all three of them buzzing with excitement.

_Thanks so much for reviewing the previous chapters! I'm very grateful!  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Three Best Friends

Chapter 4

Three Best Friends

"KISASI!" Silika rammed into the sleeping cub. He gave a little 'ooff' and looked up at her. "Wake up, sleepy head! You're lazier than a crocodile! Oh, better yet, lazier than Tau!"

She charged at the other sleeping cub, hollering for him to wake up. "Hello. . . fun time out there with the living!" Tau didn't move, he lay motionless. Kisasi knew it was hopeless to try and wake him when he didn't want to wake, he was stubborn. But Silika had her ways. She lifted her hind paw and slammed it on Tau's tail. He shot to his feet with surprise, screeching with pain.

"Come on. . ." she growled, rolling her eyes. "You already missed breakfast, dopey!"

Tau growled under his breath, a lioness came in, laughing.

"Tau she's right, are you going to sleep all day?" she asked.

Tau fell silent, he always tried to be good in the adult's eyes.

"Yes Sarafina." Tau said, his eyes low.

The old lioness laughed again. Her eyes shining with humor.

"I'm not punishing you." she said, smiling. "Oh, and Silika, Kovu has placed you in my paws."

The old lioness was too old for hunting and was too tired for walks, she mostly laid around, sun bathing. Watching over the young cub made her feel stronger. And would give her company when she needed to go to the water hole for a drink. Silika grinned, the lioness turned around, leaving the den.

"Don't stray too far from Pride Rock." Sarafina said, going off to lay in the sun with Nala, talking of the past. Silika prodded the hunched-over Tau. He lit up and attacked her, they rolled over and Silika won. She ran out of the den, Kisasi and Tau following.

"Ok you guys have to show me _everything_." Silika said, her blue eyes dancing.

Tau and Kisasi fell silent, Silika glanced over her shoulder, seeing a large number of lionesses coming.

She felt small, as they walked onto Pride Rock. Simba and Kovu came out to greet them. Timon and Pumba was with them.

"The war is over!" one of the lionesses breathed. "We finally got the last hyena to leave the jungle!"

Simba seemed pleased, he, Timon and Pumba went off alone, talking about it, their eyes shining with memories.

"I, of course planned everything." Timon said, smiling, Pumba grunted. "Well Pumba helped. . . a little."

The three old friends talked, their voices hushed, Silika found a corner to sit in. She was out of everyone's way and she didn't have to face the crowd. She was being watched by several lionesses, they were curious about her. A circle had formed around Tau and Kisasi, they talked about how much they had grown. Some lionesses wouldn't stop saying how good it was to be home. And to add onto that, a couple lionesses had found a mate, and they were asking Kovu if they could join. Sarafina came over, scooped her up by the scruff and set her down near some lionesses, explaining Kovu's kindness of saving this poor lost cub and letting her take care of it. After what seemed forever, Kisasi and Tau came over and asked if they could take Silika around the pride lands. Sarafina said if someone went with them, so they went to Simba, he was ok with it, but Timon and Pumba were coming along too.

After a while of the three of them playing, Timon, Pumba, and Simba finally caught up with each other, and now the three of them turned their attention toward the three cubs. The two boys were trying to get Silika to give up, but they couldn't even pin her. She was trained, Simba noted, only harder than Kovu. Someone, maybe her parents had trained her to kill, or to fight. Whichever, her skills in fighting were beyond Kisasi's and Tau's. The three wandered off, Simba and his old friends didn't notice, their conversation taking their attention. Kisasi batted at Silika's ear and Tau pounced her from behind, she rolled out of the way, laughing. Kisasi began to laugh, Tau playfully launched himself at Kisasi, they fell down the steep hill and landed with a thud. They looked up in fright, they were in the Elephant Graveyard. Silika came running after, laughing.

"Where you guys going?" she chuckled. She looked at their expressions, and returned a confused face. "What's wrong?"

Tau didn't answer but Kisasi explained how this place was off limits, remembering the day his father had told him how he was going to rule the pride lands.

"I used to live here, nothing wrong with it." Silika said, shrugging. "but if you're not aloud here, we can leave." She turned around, the two boys following closely. Kisasi felt someone watching him, he turned his head, sure he saw glowing yellow eyes in the socket of one of the elephant skulls. He turned around, not wanting to be left behind. They ran all the way home, Kisasi still had the hair on the back of his neck prickling, feeling like he was being followed. It was was past midnight, by the time they got home, Kovu's green eyes glowering from the den.

"Where did you you three run off to?" Kovu asked.

Tau fell silent, Kisasi, shrunk, afraid of his father, Silika bowed her head.

"We accidentally wandered off." Silika muttered. "We didn't mean to. . ."

Kovu gave a low growl, his eyes on Silika.

"Get in the den." he said, as Silika followed the boys, Kovu growled, not letting her in, she sighed and curled up next to a rock, exactly like Kovu did when he was new here. Simba was watching from inside. He came to Kovu.

"Perhaps you and I should talk." he said, the two of them walked off into the darkness.

After they had gotten far enough away from Pride Rock, they sat down. Kovu wasn't sure what he wanted, Simba's face was expressionless.

"Kovu, what's wrong?" Simba asked, turning his head to the lion who loved his daughter.

"Nothing I'm fine." Kovu said, looking at his paws.

Simba shook his head, smirking. Kovu was going to tell him.

"You're lying." Simba said. "Tell me everything."

Kovu knew there was no lying to Simba and sighed, looking up at the stars, hoping to find an easy answer.

"They haven't left. . ." Kovu said. When Simba gave him a confused expression, he looked at him, his face filled with horror. "My nightmares they're getting worse! I'm murdering everyone I love, and everyone's dead, and now Silika is betraying us, and. . . Scar, I've never seen him in my life but he haunts my dreams, I don't know what to do!"

Simba looked at the stars, remembering when he was about Kovu's age, seemingly alone in confusion.

"Look at the stars." he said, seeing a constellation that reminded him of his father. "They'll guide you." Kovu looked at them, once again wondering if Scar was up there, tainting his mind still. He thought after his mother's evil was gone, he would be good, but Scar still clung to him.

"Silika is only a cub, she'll make mistakes, no reason to punish her like you are." Simba said calmly. "One day we all die, and become the dirt, which becomes grass and the antelope eat. It's the circle of life. One day I won't be here to give you advise for every little thing."

Kovu looked down, not if he's still king, if he was really great, he would be able to protect everyone from death. Kovu knew that he would end up where ever Scar is after he died, he wasn't great enough.

"Now, it's time for us to rest." Simba said, standing up, his joints aching. "Goodnight."

Simba walked away, leaving Kovu alone to deal with his problems.

_What do you think? I've been sick early this week and my Saturday did NOT belong to me. . . I'll try to upload some more today if I can._

_Please R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5 Age Murders All

Chapter 5

Age Murders All

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Lion King, but Silika, Tau, and Kisasi are mine._

Kiara woke up to see Kovu's front leg wrapped around Kisasi, she smiled, finally those two were getting together. She sat up, stretching. She padded out of the den, seeing Silika and Sarafina walking down the steps. Silika bouncing around, begging her to hurry.

"These old bones aren't what they used to be, Silika." Sarafina grunted.

"Excuses, excuses. . ." Silika said, rolling her eyes.

"Little Half pint" Sarafina said, resting her paw on Silika's head. "You've got a lot to learn, like taking care of the elderly."

"Yeah right." Silika coughed.

Kiara chuckled, she was glad the two were getting along, for now, she was off to visit her other grandmother, Sarabi who now lived in Scar's old den. She didn't know why, but she did. She padded into the den, seeing the old lioness still sleeping. She padded over to wake her, licking her ear. She didn't move. Kiara leaned closer to her, her eyes filled with worry. She prodded the old lioness. She finally groaned and looked up at Kiara.

"Oh Kiara, I thought you were Mufasa. . . funny how time plays tricks on you." he voice was weak.

Kiara gave a worried expression, she didn't know what to do, was Sarabi sick?

"It won't be long. . . Mufasa's coming. . ." Sarabi said, her eyes distant. "I know this, he told me last night." Kiara felt tears fall down her cheek, she was so tired, Mufasa was dead, was Sarabi crazy?

"Oh there you are. . ." her head tilted away from Kiara. "You've come at last. . ."

- - -

The funeral was long and sad. It rained the whole time. Simba was devastated, his mom was dead.

He said many kind things about his mom, saying how she lived a wonderful life. Sarafina seemed frozen with grief, the three cubs crouched apart, tears running down their face. Kovu was the only one who wasn't sad. He was angry. Not with anyone but himself. He couldn't save her in time. He failed her and everyone who loved her. He wouldn't fail again.

"_Sarabi_ _lived a long life, her strength was amazing. But she left us happy continuing the great circle of life, that was the best thing we could have given her. Our love. our hope, and our strength. She loved us better than anyone else could have. Our mother, Queen, and friend, Sarabi, we loved you._" Simba finished his speech, a tear falling from his face. They all paid their respects to Sarabi's body, before letting Kovu and the other males bury the old lioness. When they came back, Silika felt like she needed to say something to Kovu, but when she ran up to him, wanting to tell him something he shot her a look that made her responsible for Sarabi's death. She crouched outside the cave, feeling afraid that it was someway, her fault.

The next day the males left, they each had their own pride to return to apparently, leaving their wives, they ran off before the sun rose. More trouble for their pride. The sadden wives huddled together, learning that they were expecting cubs. Silika spent less time with the boys, Sarafina was still devastated learning that Sarabi was dead, and was in need of more help. She needed Silika to comfort her, coax her to eat and drink. The hunting party felt sorry for the old lioness and brought her extra food. But she wouldn't eat and drink and it was only a few days before Sarafina joined Sarabi, the funeral tore at Silika, it was her fault, she couldn't get the old lioness to eat or drink, and Kovu made sure she knew that.

Silika ran off, she needed to be alone, perhaps being in a pride was wrong, didn't suit her. She sat on a log, near the out lands, her eyes low. It wasn't the same without Sarafina.

"SILIKA!" a familiar voice echoed the pride lands. Kisasi and Tau came running after her. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to look them in the eye.

"I'm sorry about what happened today." Kisasi began, Tau continued for him. "It wasn't your fault, time gets all of us unless something else gets you first."

Silika sighed, her head still low. What Tau said didn't make her feel better. And being sorry wasn't going to change the past. She sighed then glanced at Kisasi, shivering in the cold.

"Why does your dad hate me?" Silika asked, her eyes full of tears. Kisasi was taken by surprise.

His father was, come to think of it, rather rough around Silika. He looked down, hoping to find an answer. But then he realized that the ground wouldn't help him, he glanced at the stars.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you." Kisasi said, looking at Silika.

"Yeah, but you two had never even heard of a funeral until I came along. . ." Silika said, not looking at them. Tau's tail twitched, she was right about that one.

"But they were old." Tau said. "They would have died anyway."

His words sounded cold, but it did comfort Silika, the little cub looked at them.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Maybe the Great Kings of the Past don't want me here."

"Pfft." Tau said, getting annoyed. "If they wanted you gone, they could have used a more obvious sign. And they wouldn't have brought you here in the first place."

Kisasi looked at his half cousin thankfully, he wasn't as good as he was with words. Tau should have been the heir. . .

"I guess your right. . ." Silika said, a grin falling on her face. "Besides, who's going to teach you guys how to fight?"

Silika charged into Kisasi, he fell over with a grunt. Then all three of them began rough-housing. It was getting late, so Tau batted Silika's ear.

"Come on." Tau said, "Mom will be angry if we stay out too long."

"Yeah. . . I guess now there isn't a parental figure to punish me when I'm bad, or to praise me when I'm good." Silika said, looking at her paws as they continued.

"Kisasi!" Nala trotted over, Simba following. "Kovu was worried, so we went looking for you."

"I'm all right." Kisasi said, Tau and Silika behind him. "We were looking for Silika."

Silika bowed her head, embarrassed that anyone would care if she went missing.

"Well come along you two." Nala said, looking at Kisasi and Tau. Tau looked at Silika, suddenly worried. Silika sat down, ears low.

"What abou-" Kisasi asked, but was interrupted by Nala. "She'll come back with Simba later."

So Nala, Kisasi, Tau walked away, leaving Simba and Silika alone.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kovu." Simba began, Silika curled her tail around herself. "I didn't want you to feel like he hates you for no reason. He's been having. . . nightmares, of terrible things. Some of them include you. He feels so confused, just don't feel abused.

"He is a great King, but he has plenty to learn. He feels like he failed us and those who died recently.

He's blaming himself and you. It is wrong for him to do so, it was a natural death. Part of the Great Circle of Life, my mother was probably happy to be up there with my father."

Silika watched him talk of these things, her eyes shining with surprise.

"There is something else you want to tell me." she said, watching him gaze at the stars.

"Yes, Kovu was trying to find you a new guardian, me and Nala volunteered." Simba said, looking at the young cub, watching her surprised expression turn into a very joyful and thankful face.

"Really! You think I'm worth it?" Silika asked.

He looked down at her and grinned.

"Of course." Simba chuckled.

Silika began to purr, Simba pushed Silika down a hill, she looked up seeing Simba laugh. She growled with a grin, charging back up the hill trying to ram into him. But he easily dodged. With an 'ooff', she landed in the grass, She fell to a crouch, ready to try and 'tag' him. She bolted beneath the tall grass, leaping at the right moment and got him from behind, her small teeth sinking into his mane. He laughed, swiping at her to get her off, she let go just in time to dodge his massive paw. She charged down hill, her mouth wide open, taking in all the scents of the pride lands. She heard Simba's large paws hitting the ground as he chased after her. She began to hear his pawsteps dim, she glanced behind herself to see him far in the distance. Silika, who wasn't looking where she was going tripped over something and rolled into a dark area.

_I'd like to thank the people who reviewed after reading these chapters; MinisterSweetGoodKid, Kovu 01, MattII, Anniepopokios(Ayatori), Insanity Rise, CraneX._

_Sorry it took so long with this chapter, it wouldn't upload anything for a couple days, said there was a problem and wouldn't let me go the Fan Fiction Support._

_So more chapters to come!  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Childhood's End

Lion King III

Chapter 6

Childhood's End

_A. N.- "Trouble is up ahead! Get ready for a long sad chapter"_

_Disclaimer- I don't own the Lion king, But Silika, Tau, and Kisasi belong to me._

Silika had fallen though a floor of bones, her paw scratched by part of a tusk. She couldn't see anything, and she hurt all over. She hated being buried in bones, it had happened more than once in her life. Struggling with all her might to get out without the roof of bones collapsing above her, she began crying. She felt the ground below her tremble and she fell through again, landing on cold stone. She heard a growl in the distance. Glowing yellow eyes stared at her as she huddled closely to the cold wall. She couldn't look away from those eyes.

"Come on over Silika. . . Come hear of your destiny." a voice growled.

Silika stayed put, the eyes grew closer, she could now make out who they belonged to, a lioness.

"Poor, sweet Silika." the lioness purred. "So scared of her own mother."

Silika gasped, her heart beating against her chest, her mother?

"It's time to learn how you are going to kill the Pride landers like a disease." Her voice was rough. "How you will poison Kovu's mind, and murder Simba."

Her jaw dropped, her eyes wider than ever. She watched the lioness come closer. She couldn't kill Simba! She felt a tear fall from her face as she bolted away, the lioness laughing.

"That's it Silika, run, fight it!" the voice echoed from behind. "But in the end, you will kill Simba, and Kovu will finally follow in Scar's footsteps!"

She found her way out, limping out of the graveyard. She used to live there, but she never knew someone else did. A long time ago her mother disappeared, but she wasn't evil! Silika saw Simba, who was calling her name. She came limping back. He saw her and ran to her.

"Silika! Are you hurt?" Simba asked. She didn't answer but buried her face in his fur, crying. "Come on, lets go home."

Simba bent over to pick Silika up by the scruff, taking her home. The walk home was long and depressing, after they reached half way, Silika was fast asleep, Simba close to joining her. He stopped, setting her down. He shouldn't have run so hard, his bones aching. Sleeping on the cold stone didn't quite appeal to him right now. He lay down, Silika still asleep. They curled up together and fell fast asleep. The next morning his ears were still, but he felt the stone of his den. He opened his eyes to see that he was home.

"Morning!" Silika appeared in front of him suddenly. "It's a beautiful day!"

She zoomed out, her tail high. Was last night a dream? Silika seemed fine. After about fifteen minutes, he gave a large yawn, slowly standing up. Nala and Vitani came in.

"Hello Nala, I'm having problems remembering, but how did I get here?" Simba said, shaking his head slightly. He gave a concerned stare as he realized the almost scared expressions on their face.

"We found you guys last night and brought you back, but that's not why we came." Nala said, her face showing more and more emotion by the minute.

"The rogues are back." Vitani said, her head low.

Simba frowned, the rogues had left a while ago, when Kisasi was still a newborn. They had tried to take over the pride lands, but with the united strength of the pridelanders they were able to chase them off. Their leader had given Simba wounds that still hurt to this day. Why had they dared to come back?

"Where is Kovu?" Simba asked, suddenly worried that they might not be able to fight them if they tried attack them.

"He took the lionesses and when off to chase the rogues off, left us and the three pregnant lionesses to defend Pride rock." Vitani said, sending a vile expression behind herself. "So your in charge."

Simba nodded, he began to feel worried, the strain of responsibility slowly coming to him. It had been a while since he was in charge, he glanced out of the den, the three lionesses glanced back at him.

"Where is Silika?" Simba asked, his eyes worried.

"Thats the other part, Silika and the boys ran off just before Kovu. They didn't know about the rogues. Kiara went after them without much hesitation." Nala said, glancing outside. "We wanted to know what you want us to do."

Simba looked at Vitani, she was staring at him, hoping he would give the right answer.

"Vitani's in charge while me and Nala go get the cubs and Kiara." Simba announced, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

Tau pushed Kisasi into the water and began to laugh, Kisasi groaned and pulled himself out of the watering hole. Tau was rolling around laughing as Kisasi shook his fur.

"You messed up my mane!" Kisasi growled, pawing at the small reddish tuft of fur.

"Some mane. . ." Tau chuckled, his larger black tuft blew in the wind. "That'll impress the lionesses."

He began bowing to Kisasi with a sarcastic expression. "Oh long live the Bald King Kisasi!"

"Take it back!" Kisasi growled, lunging himself at Tau.

"Never!" Tau laughed dodging Kisasi's attack.

"Kisasi!" Silika cheered bolting toward them. "I've been looking everywhere for you two!"

"We've been waiting here for you." Tau said, his cheerful attitude disappeared.

"Well stop waiting, I said at the gorge, not the watering hole!" Silika said her tail swishing to the side. "Come on, I want to show you something cool." Silika turned around and ran off, the two cubs followed closely. Kisasi looked in the distance, dark clouds hovered above the out lands, that storm might take only half an hour to get here. But he was bad at judging things like that and figured that they would be alright.

"KISASI! TAU!" Kiara cried, running to the water hole. She wandered around, hoping she could find a scent. She looked at the ground to see small paw prints. Kiara looked around frantically for her son. A dark shadow loomed over her. Kiara's eyes grew wide with fear. The rogues were here, and where was Kovu?!

Simba looked at the storm which was coming in fast, under those dark clouds he could see red lightning, which meant it was touching the ground. His eyes where wide as he and Nala paused to catch their breathe. Where did they play normally? The three cubs tend to wander all over the pride lands. He turned around after hearing a rock hit another rock. Kovu ran to their side.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. "You should be at Pride Rock!"

"The cubs and Kiara are missing!" Simba growled.

Before Kovu could say something a scream filled the air. Simba and Kovu both froze.

"Kiara!" Nala yelled beginning to run. "She's at the water hole!"

The lionesses began to charge, Kovu finally got a grip on his senses and followed them, but Simba, Simba was scared stiff. His daughter was going to be ripped to shreds, and his wife was heading in that direction. Simba shook his head as the clouds drew closer by the minute. He ran for the fight, he would do anything he could to save them. His fear was replaced with anger with the rogues. He would kill everyone of them if Kiara was harmed in anyway.

"So what's so special about the gorge?" Tau asked skeptically. "All I see is dirt and rocks."

"Come on, it's a surprise!" Silika yelled to them, still running, eager to show them what she had found.

Kisasi glanced at the sky, they had been running for a long time, and the clouds were above them.

"Maybe you should show us later." Kisasi said, suddenly worried about the storm. Thunder roared and the three of them jumped.

"Is mister bald king scared of thunder?" Tau whispered into Kisasi's ear.

Kisasi gave a small growled and caught up with Silika.

"Ok, look at this!" Silika said, her ears perked, Kisasi trembled with surprise. A cave, a cave in the wall of the gorge. He had been in the gorge before and had never seen this.

"You wanna explore?" Silika asked, her tail flicked to the side.

"Wow." Tau said. "Yes lets do it."

Kisasi backed up, suddenly feeling like they were being watched. Rain began to fall and he followed the cubs inside the cave. Silika screamed. All three of them bolted out of the cave into the rain as it poured harder.

"What is it?" Tau asked his green eyes wide with fear.

"Something bit me!" Silika panted, her blue eyes even wider.

Kisasi looked at her tail, a bite mark on her tail dripped with a little blood.

"Lets get out of here." Kisasi decided. Water dripped from his whiskers and he shivered.

"Yeah, ok." Silika agreed.

They ran to the place they had entered and tried to climb up the mud to leave the gorge. Silika began to slide back down. Soon Kisasi and Tau followed her.

"Lets try another spot." Tau told them.

They all agreed and began to look for a place for them to get out.

Simba roared with pain as he felt a lioness attack him from behind. His mane protected his neck as the lioness sunk her teeth into it. He rolled over quickly to get the lioness off. He batted a few lionesses away. Kiara was laying there motionless, someone had hurt her. He let out a roar that made the rocks tremble. He swiftly kicked a lioness from behind. He charged at the male leader.

"I warned you to stay out." he growled.

"How pathetic." the lion smirked. "You know what happens to lost cubs when it rains hard enough?"

Simba pinned him, the roar of lions and thunder continued to bellow around them but it seemed like they were the only ones there. A lioness charged him from the side and gave him a scar on his eye.

"That's enough." The lion's roar was louder than the battle itself. "Simba, you only have a matter of time before you realize what has happened to your cubs."

He looked at his lionesses. "Come, our queen did not want any of them dead, her daughter can kill our threat for us."

Simba growled at them as they ran off. He couldn't see very far in front of himself, the rain was pouring too fast. But he knew there wasn't time to worry about any of that. The cubs were in danger, and he had to find out where..

They had managed to get out of the gorge, but in order to reach pride rock, they had to cross the river.

"Over there."Silika said to them, her eyes stared at a thick branch that had fallen on the two cliffs and make a small bridge.

"I don't know. . ." Kisasi said, measuring the stick in his mind.

"Oh come on." Silika said continuing.

Tau went first, then Silika, then Kisasi. Silika looked down, water churned far below them, the branch they were on wasn't going to hold all three of them. They were near the center when Kisasi and Silika froze at the sound of the branch bending. Tau leaped to the other side and turned to face them.

"Come on!" he called to them.

Before Kisasi could warn Silika to not take another step, she did and the branch broke, sending the two mewing cubs down. Simba caught up to Tau's side.

"They're down there!" he yelled.

"Stay here!" Simba yelled, diving into the river.

Kiara woke up, seeing Kovu's beautiful face. She purred, glad to see that he came to her rescue. But Kovu's expression changed. He looked up and talked urgently to someone else nearby. And with a lick on her forehead he ran off. Kiara stood up numbly to see Nala. But soon Nala's relieved expression disappeared aswell.

"The cubs are in the river." Nala said gravely. "Simba is trying to help them."

Nala seemed to disappear. Her son's life was in danger, her father was in danger. Kiara could hear her mother say something but didn't listen She ran toward the river, blinded from the fact that she had nearly died and if she pushed herself she could kill herself.

Simba's teeth sunk into Kisasi's scruff and he began to pull him up. Silika had found her way on Simba's head and her claws sunk into his mane.

"SIMBA!" Kovu yelled, not sure if he could save his son and father in law.

Kisasi could feel Simba's strength weakening and with a scream for help he slipped from Simba's mouth Simba sunk under the water, a log had hit him from behind. He didn't quite know how, but he came back to the surface. Thunder filled the air as he felt rock beneath his paws. Kiara had saved him! He wrapped his paws around a rock feeling dizzy, where was Kisasi? Silika. . .?

Silika screamed for help every time her head was above the water. Her legs kicked in vain as she floundered in the water. Kiara gripped the young cub from behind and swam back to the surface. Her strength was weakening. It was growing dark as she was slipping back into unconsciousness. She shook her head and realized she had let go of Silika, her eyes were wide as she failed to swim for her life. Kovu grabbed her by the scruff and struggled to pull her to safety, she fell unconscious.

There were several waterfalls ahead, she began to panic. She thrashed her body around, trying to miraculously find herself on land. She felt someone grab the scruff of her neck. Fear washed away as she looked to see Simba holding onto a log which was pinned between two rocks. She twisted her body to wrap her small paws around his massive paw. There was a loud crack and she looked up at Simba in horror. His eyes stared off in the distance, his eyes were wide with pain. A log had hit him from behind. A few more cracking sounds from the log that they were on and it split in half. The waterfall was close, but Simba's strong legs made it possible for him to put her on a rock above the lowering water. He began to sink into the water but Silika grabbed his paw. Tears ran down her cheek, the pain was too strong. She could not hold on forever. But she continued to, her paws in pain from holding so much.

"I won't let go!" Silika yelled to Simba, who was unconscious.

The rain slowed, the water's current was slower. Simba had slipped from her paws, she was sobbing. Simba was dead. His body had found shore. It was all her fault. And it had happened so suddenly. Her paws were in pain, she wasn't strong enough to help him. She was too little. Silika began to walk over to the body to bury her face in Simba's mane. Just as she got there, Kovu appeared from the dark, his pride behind him.

"What have you done?" Kovu growled, barely able to believe the only fatherly figure he had was gone. Silika shrunk toward Simba's body. Kiara stepped up, tears falling from her face.

"Kovu!" she hissed, "Stop blaming everyone, she couldn't have known this was going to happen. It isn't her fault, it isn't anyone's fault! It was an accident."

The lionesses agreed with Kiara, Silika looked at her paws.

"It is my fault." she whispered, her voice shaking.

All eyes of hatred and surprise fell onto Silika, Kiara stepped forward, but before she could ask anything Kovu took over.

"Then I give you the sentence you deserve. . ." before he could state it, Kiara gave him a scared look, he sighed then looked at the quivering cub. "I will give you a head start, only because you are a cub. If my lionesses catch you on our borders, they will kill you. If you make it past our borders, consider yourself exiled."

His words were no kinder than before, Silika crouched there, frightened, not sure this could be real.

"GO!" Kovu roared.

Silika dashed off, trying to get as far away from the small group of lionesses that were going to kill her as possible. Her paws ached, from trying to hold on to Simba, but she felt a surprisingly strong amount of energy left in her body. She glanced behind herself to see instead of Kovu, a darker and skinnier figure, one that seemed to send chills down her spine, he gave the orders to the lionesses to try and catch her and kill her. Silika had smaller legs and the lionesses were catching up fast. She closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could to the border, thunder rolled above as she climbed up the rocks. Once up upon the ledge, she bolted in some random direction, following all of what she had left, her instinct.

A lioness was about to pounce her, Silika stopped at the lioness crashed ahead of her, she turned left to avoid the lioness's claws. She looked behind herself to see four lionesses close to catching her. She suddenly fell down, sliding down a steed hill made of mud. Her pelt covered in mud, she continued running without hesitation. She tripped over a root and rolled over a couple times, she looked up to see the lionesses roaring at her. They urged her to cross their borders, just so they could satisfy their need to kill the one who killed one of their greatest kings. She backed up and continued to run from the pride lands, anywhere away from those taunting lionesses seemed to be a paradise.

_Thank you for past reviews, sorry it took so long for an update,I've been working on it, changing how Simba died over and over. . . I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7 The Never Ending Tears

Lion King III

Chapter 8

The Never Ending Tears

_Disclaimer- I do not own the lion king, but I own Maliha, Tumbo, Banga, Silika, Tau, and Kisasi_

"Not a trace of Kisasi." Vitani told Kovu, after yet another search around the river.

Kovu whirled around, growling. He lost Simba, the only one who was really, truly great, and now he may have lost his son. His wife never said anything, only mourned with Nala for Simba's death.

"Keep looking!" he growled. "Don't stop looking until you find him!"

Vitani bowed her head. She knew there wasn't a chance Kisasi could be alive.

"Kovu, I'm sorry but it's been a week, he's dead." Vitani told him. "You're being irrational!"

Kovu lashed out at Vitani scratching her on the muzzle. Kovu expected his sister to fight back but she did not, only bowed her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry. . ." Vitani said, turning around to sit with her son.

"Tau will never be King." Kovu growled.

Vitani gave him a surprised expression, she hadn't even thought about it, she had spent the week searching for his son, she hadn't slept at all. Tau was the rightful heir, but she didn't push. Kovu was King. No arguing with him. She slipped away, laying down with her son, feeling more unsure than ever. A strange lioness came up pride rock, her fur was tattered and eyes gleamed. Vitani was about to chase her out when Kovu greeted her like an old friend. . .

Silika ran for who knows how long, but she had stopped. The hot ground blistered at her pads. She couldn't stop crying. She should have never had come. She limped toward an oases, a small pool of water was protected from the sun by a small amount of plants and trees. She licked the water, her eyes closed. Her fur was soaken with sweat, she laid down, her ears low. She would wander until she found a place where she could hide, or die. Two vultures had been circling her for a long time now, waiting to witness her fate. Silika growled at them and sat down the two vultures landed.

"Eh miss, yah mind kickin' the bucket anytime soon?" One of them asked.

"Yah, yah, we 'aven't eatin' in days now." The other jeered.

Silika pounced one was about to start feasting but it's disgusting feathers made her loose her appetite. She groaned and continued onward. The two vultures hovered nearby to catch up.

"Ah this un 'as spirit." The first chuckled.

"It'd be a sad un to eat when she dies." The other poetically cried. "Suppose she lives?"

"Well she's 'eading in the wrong direction." The first replied to the second.

"Right, but if she does end up getting mad at us and kills you then I 'ave a meal. She ain't got the stomach for- AGH!" The second was going on and Silika had pounced him, fool of a bird, fly low near a cat.

"Oh! Oh! Please don't 'urt me!" the vulture cried. "I've got a family!"

"You ain't got a family you nit twit!" the one in the air growled.

"Someday I might." the one she pounced whimpered.

Silika rolled her eyes. She looked at it in it's beady eyes. His breath could barely be tolerated.

"Where is this place you were speaking of?" Silika growled, she was _not_ going to die to feed those two. The vulture above her began circling.

"I don't know a thing, honest!" She began sinking her claws into his greasy feathers. "Ok! OK! It's that way! A big jungle, yah can't miss it!"

She released him, only to watch them follow her again.

"You idiot, now you've gone and let our prey live!" The first one hollered. "We'll never get a decent meal around you!"

"Maybe she'll die on the way there." The second said his eyes locked on Silika. "But that miss was not as polite and soft spoken as we thought when we first saw her!"

Silika ran into some bushes, the vultures turned around, searching for a lonely creature about to die.

She wandered deeper and deeper into the cool jungle until she found a pool of water. Silika sat down tears falling again. Finally she was alone so she could cry her heart out. What was she going to do?

"'Ey, Banga(BAHN-gah), this cub is cryin' after we save it's life!" Silika's head shot up. The two vultures were sitting right in front of her.

"'Ow ungrateful!"

She gave a low growl to the babbling vultures. One of them grabbed her paw with her wing to shake it.

"'Ow do yah do? I'm Tumbo(TUHM- boh)." he said cheerfully, his name meant stomach, and his pal's name meant sword. . . "And this is Banga, my friend and comrade. And you are. . .?"

She lowered her head, sighing, she didn't want a friend. She'd only teach them what the word 'funeral' meant.

"It doesn't matter. . ." she murmured, looking away.

"Tumbo, Banga, get your hides over here!" a voice called from behind.

The two birds clumsily flew toward the voice, Silika's eyes were full of curiosity. A small meerkat was stuck under a log, her small legs kicked in vain.

"You two lift this log off of me!" she cried.

"Yes ma'am!" the two birds tugged at the log and with difficulty, managed to free the meerkat.

She dusted off her chest and smiled at Silika, "Why, hello there."

Silika looked at the cheerful meerkat as she walked closer.

"What's your name?" the meerkat asked, "I'm Maliha (mah LEE hah)."

Her name meant pleasant, and she could see why the female meerkat was named the way she was.

"I'm Silika." the young cub finally gave into the kindness.

Maliha tilted her name. Her face was full of curiosity.

"Instinct?" She asked.

"Huh?" Silika asked, wondering if she had said something other than her name.

"That's what Silika means, instinct. That's an uncommon name. . ." Maliha said, smiling.

Silika fell silent, sometimes she felt like all she had was her instinct, maybe her mother knew that it was her strong point. . . if that creature really was her mother.

"Yes. . . I suppose it is. . ." Silika replied.

A lonely cub awoke near the edge of a stream, he coughed, his legs were weak from hours of swimming for his life. He was lucky to be alive, who ever he was. Tears ran down his cheek. Why was he crying? He hadn't lost anything that he was aware of. In fact, he realized that he had no idea where he was, or who he was. The only thought that came to mind was Kisasi, which of course meant Revenge.

_That's sort of an epilogue of their cubhood, Next chapter we do a time skip! Thank you guys for R&Ring, it really helps me feel inspired!_


	8. Chapter 8 Crazy Teenagers

Chapter 8

Crazy Teenagers

_Disclaimer- I do not own the lion king, but I own Maliha, Tumbo, Banga, Silika, Tau, and Kisasi_

Eyes appeared from below the grass. A herd of zebras stood nearby the carnivore as it crouched there, invisible to the future meal. She licked her lips and swung her tail side to side, excited to begin the hunt. She was about to launch herself at the herd when two vultures appeared in front of her.

"Yah goin' tah catch us some meat?" Tumbo asked.

"Tumbo! Banga!" She growled, watching the zebras run away. "You made them run away. . . again!"

The two ignored what she had said and continued to greet her.

"You promised to get us something before sun-'igh!" Banga squawked.

"I would have if you two didn't scare off all the prey!" Silika groaned.

Tumbo and Banga sighed.

"Excuses, excuses." Tumbo rolled his beady eyes. "I thought you was supposed to be a lioness!"

"And now we've missed lunch!" Banga cried.

"No you haven't!" Maliha said, appearing out of nowhere. "I found you two some grub!"

She held two particularly slimy worms and handed it to them.

"Now dear, go hunt." She said, rubbing Silika's shoulder.

"Leave some remains for us, won't you?" Banga said after slurping his worm.

Silika grinned and continued. She was going to catch something if it killed her.

"You two are birds, you eat bugs!" Maliha yelled sternly.

"We, madame, are vultures and scavenge meat!" Tumbo's voice corrected.

Silika had carefully found her way to the skittish zebra. They where listening closer due to the show those two birds put on. They knew they were being hunted. But the younger zebras were cocky, they knew she was very young, barely older than a cub, and had less hunting experience. But then again. Hunting came natural to her. She had her eye on a plump zebra but it had disappeared into the herd somewhere, she would have to make due with a different zebra. Silent as the stars, swift as a cheetah, and strong as a lion she began the chase, she landed on one zebra and killed it instantly. She swiftly chased after the panicking herd ahead of her. Her eyes were wide with excitement, her mouth was open, taking in the taste of scared prey. She lost track of what she was doing and chased the zebra for a long time, until she slipped into some murky water and was hunted for a short period. Her hunter, the crocodile. She bolted out of the water and to the few zebra she had actually caught. Tumbo and Banga might thank them for this. Of course they would enjoy it, but they would find something to complain about anyway. She dragged the bodies to the spot they normally ate. Maliha was eating some beetles, encouraging the two vultures to join in.

"Praise to the Lord, Silika actually caught us a meal!" Tumbo cheered.

"Finally, I mean what else would a lioness be for?" Banga said gruffly.

"Um. . . looks good?" Maliha looked sick to her stomach.

Silika chuckled as she tucked in to part of her meal, the Vultures fighting over who ate what. Yes Silika had made some pretty strange friends, but they were like family, like the one she had before the lions began to die. She suddenly lost her appetite, just thinking about what happened to her long ago made here sick. She often had nightmares and moments where she just wanted to be alone.

"I'm full. . ." Silika stood up and walked away.

The three misfits looked at Silika with surprise.

"Was it something I said?" Banga asked.

"No. . . I think's she's growing a bit lonesome. . ." Maliha said, watching Silika wander away.

"But she'z got us." Tumbo said, surprised.

"Yes but who is she going to love, talk about lioness stuff, hunt with?" Maliha asked. "She needs someone like her."

"What can we do?" Banga asked instantly.

"Well I suppose if you found a lion for her to be around. . . but-" Maliha began.

"Right-o-way ma'am!" Tumbo said, saluting Maliha. "We'll go find Silika a lion if it kills us!"

Maliha was taken by surprise as they flew off. Leave? New lion? What would Silika think?

Silika laid down on a large log, looking at her reflection in the water. She looked at the sky, the stars shining bright. She gave a low growl, silently cursing the Great Kings for ever letting her join the Pride Lands. Her eyes were full of tears, why had she ever allowed herself to hurt Kisasi and Tau? She missed them so much. Every day she expected herself to wake up and see their bright faces, fixing everything. But she looked at the cold hard truth and realized that they would never be together ever again. She looked at her reflection again, wondering who that strong, beautiful looking lioness was. Because on the inside, she felt ugly and weak. If only she could see Kisasi or Tau again. . . just once.

Something fell into the water and Silika left the quiet place, laid down in the grass under a tree so she didn't have to look at the stars, and fell asleep.

Tau stretched and looked around. It was night, something had woken him up. He walked out of the den and looked at the stares. He would never be King, so what. But something else angered him, Kovu cared more about what this strange lioness had to say rather than his own half sister. Even Kiara was told to be silent so that this stranger could speak. Tau growled in disgust after thinking that one of the runts that were born recently would lead instead of him. His small mane blew gently in the wind. It wasn't full yet, only thicker on the top of his head and a little behind his ears. He climbed off of pride rock and wandered the pride lands, feeling depressed about how everything was going downhill.

"Rough times I know." a voice said from behind, Tau whirled around to see Rafiki playing with his tail. He growled and pulled his tail away.

"What do you want you crazy baboon?" Tau asked, glowering at Rafiki as he fiddled with his staff.

"Maybe nothing." Rafiki said, walking away. "But it's not what I want, but you have yet to ask me a question."

Tau rolled his eyes and began to walk off when Rafiki was suddenly right in front of him, his finger on his nose.

"Don't you want to say hi to the rightful king?" Rafiki grinned.

Rightful king? The only rightful king he could think of was. . . no, could it be?

"Bye!" Rafiki said and suddenly ran off, laughing.

"Hey WAIT!" Tau yelled, running after the baboon, for an old monkey, he sure was fast!

When he finally caught up with Rafiki, he took a deep breath and spoke, "The rightful king died a long time ago, what are you talking about?"

Rafiki suddenly appeared on his back.

"The rightful king is still alive." Rafiki rolled off his back. "Deep down underneath the lies, and you can bring him back!"

Tau couldn't breath, Kisasi, his little half cousin was still alive? But what did the rest of what he said mean?

"Where is he?" Tau asked.

"No clue." Rafiki said leaning against a tree. "But Simba will guide you."

"Ok when do I leave?" Tau asked, more than ready.

"Now." Rafiki said. "Before the one who controls Kovu learns of your quest."

Controls Kovu? That old lioness controls Kovu? How? Too many questions and not enough answers. If Kisasi was alive, then everything had a chance to change for the better. Before Tau could ask Rafiki another question, he disappeared, and his mother came over.

"Hey mom." he said, greeting his mother with a purr. "Need something?"

"I was sent to get you. . ." his mother said, raising an eyebrow. "Apparently someone wasn't watching the future king as they should. . ."

Tau flinched, he was supposed to watch over the cub that was to take his place. It was his duty, and today Tau had ditched the cub to go hunting with the lionesses.

"And he was almost eaten alive by a couple hyenas." Vitani looked at her son with seriousness. "Son, what on earth were you thinking?"

Tau looked at the ground. The small prince adored Tau, wanted to be just like him, and still Tau did anything he could to avoid him.

"Come on, Kovu's got a few words to say to you." Vitani said.

Tau froze, he had to go find the rightful heir before he was trapped and under guard. He had to get out.

"No." Tau told his mom. "Kisasi is alive."

Vitani stopped, her eyes wide. Tau hoped this would convince her that he had to go now.

"I can't explain, but you've got to cover for me. Tell Kovu I ran off or something, no one can know Kisasi is alive until we're back." Tau blurted.

Vitani sat down, her jaw slightly open. Tau realized that Kisasi might not be the rightful King, Rafiki never actually said Kisasi's name.

"I've got to go tonight." Tau told his mom, wishing he hadn't told his mom that Kisasi might be alive.

"Ok. . ." Vitani said, her wits seemed to be coming back. "Don't worry, I can handle Kovu."

Tau and Vitani bade each other good bye, Tau began to take his first steps on his own.

Kiara growled, looking Kovu and the strange lioness. This rogue had not even told the queen who she was, and Kiara knew that this rogue was tainting Kovu's mind. And if she didn't know any better she'd say that Kovu was dead and some imposter was taking his place. But no, it was Kovu and that fact was eating her alive. She began to pace, her tears were dry, and she was mad. Kovu was important to her, and she felt like he had forgotten her. Always talking with the rogue that she was unsure if the rogue was part of the pride or not. Her mother came into the den.

"Kiara, what's wrong?" Nala asked.

"Everything!" Kiara wailed. "Next time Kovu gives me the cold shoulder I'm ripping him to shreds."

Nala looked down, a pale look on her face. Kiara's anger was replaced with worry.

"Mom?" Kiara asked slowly. "Are you ok?"

"Whenever I see Kovu, I think of Scar. . . he's acting more and more like him every day." Nala explained. Kiara froze, her mate and king, was still in danger of following Scar's paw prints? Kiara thought that after Zera died, and her father learned that they were one, everything was ok.

"I'll talk to him." Kiara decided. "And if he tries to ignore me, I will give him a scar that he will remember for the rest of his life."

_Sorry if you don't like the evil Kovu idea, but I always wondered how Kovu was suddenly free of following Scar's pawprints. . . ; Thank you very much for reading and tell me what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9 The Fight

Lion King III

Chapter 9

The Fight

_Disclaimer- I do not own the lion king, but I own Maliha, Tumbo, Banga, Silika, Tau, and Kisasi_

"Kovu!" Kiara said, catching up with him and the rogue, her face full of determination. "Wait up!"

Kovu paused, his face had almost a trace of relief, but then the rogue whispered something in his ear and it disappeared.

"What do you want now?" Kovu growled.

Kiara felt close to lashing at him, how dare he talk like that to her? She had enough.

"Who is she?" Kiara said, beginning with one of the more obvious problems. "I never gave her permission to join our pride."

The rogue gave her a look that could kill, but Kiara had been pushed too far. She wasn't going to let them push her any farther.

"It's none of your business." Kovu growled.

"Yes it is, you are my mate and I am the Queen by blood." Kiara growled. "It's more my say than yours!"

Kovu was growing tense, he began flexing his claws in frustration. Kiara did not care, so what if he was being pushed around after the cold shoulder he had been giving the pride for so long?

"Yes but you are reckless. You can't take care of this pride on your own!" Kovu yelled.

Other lionesses were beginning to crowd, Kiara's jaw dropped. Did he really have the nerve to . . .

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" Kiara snapped, losing her temper. "You are such an arrogant. . ."

The lionesses were obviously siding with Kiara, the looks they gave Kovu made him more on the edge.

"You know what's your problem?!" Kiara yelled. "You are self centered! And you care about things too much!"

"I take things too seriously, so Simba's death was nothing to you?" Kovu asked, his green eyes vivid with venom. Kiara felt paralyzed, Kovu. . . what was wrong with him? How did he get so twisted?

"I didn't see you mourn for Simba, not a tear was shed from your face." Kiara's eyes narrowed.

Kovu turned her back on Kiara and began to walk away, the rogue gave her a smirk and began to follow him. Numb with anger, she launched herself at the rogue, the two fighting each other, Kovu's expression full of worry, but no one could tell for who. They fought for a long time, their battle fierce. The rogue raised her front leg and hit Kiara in the face, she staggered back and fell off of the rock. Her pride instantly ran down to make sure Kiara was still alive. She was thankfully, they didn't have the emotional strength to bury another. They sent death glares at Kovu who stood perfectly still, his expression was unreadable. The rogue walked over to Kovu and hissed something in his ear, he walked off without asking if she was ok.

"Who is he?" Silika asked, looking at the teenager lion in front of her.

"Silika, meet Samir(SAH-meer), 'e's 'ere to keep yah company." Banga said.

Silika flinched, Samir meant companion. He stood in a proud position, his small red mane reminded her of Kisasi. But luckily his eyes were blue and not red.

"Nice to meet you." His eyes seemed to burn hers.

"Erm. . . same here. . ." Silika said, not sure how to act. "You want to hunt?"

"That," He said with a toss of his mane, "is a lioness's job; not a _lions_ job."

Silika rose her eyebrow, thoroughly disgusted. Maliha slapped her forehead.

"Um. . . I've got to be over there for a moment." She said flashing a fake grin. While she passed by Tumbo, she whispered to him, "Get rid of him."

"Ah, right, well yah know 'ow things are, I'm sure yah pride is missin' yah." Tumbo said instantly, shaking Samir's paw. Once out of his sight, she dashed off, hoping he wouldn't go looking for her. Why did they bring him here? Did they feel like playing match maker? Well that is a game two can play. She walked past some brush and came face to face with another lion. He looked similar to Samir.

"Hello my dear Silika, Banga tells me that you are lonesome, and my pride is in need of a queen." he began. Silika didn't wait to ask him what his name was, she dashed off wondering what in the world had gotten to those birds. She bumped into a couple more, each looking very similar. Silika began to loose her breath, running away from her sudden suiters. She ran right into yet another, she was fuming. If someone asked to love her one more time she was going to kick some lion tush. But this one seemed different, his eyes weren't proper, yet serious and loathing. She was sure she saw this one before.

"Are you ok?" he asked. His mane wasn't as large as the others, he must be around her age.

"Um. . . yeah I'm fine, Banga or Tumbo didn't send you here- did they?" Silika asked.

"Who?" he asked, looking at her if she were crazy.

"Never mind." she relaxed a little. She most certainly wasn't going back until she was sure there were no more lions. They stared at each other for a long time, she was sure she had seen him before. Then she knew, his expression had Kovu written all over it.

"Kisasi?" she asked, an almost relieved feeling came over her.

The lion gave her a very surprised and confused expression, she was sure, his eyes were the same. Somehow he was here with her. Questions began to fill her head.

"Who?" the lion asked, a blank expression filled what had made her think it was Kisasi. "You know Kisasi?"

Silika was very puzzled, did Kovu have another son? She didn't think that the lion would have time to be around her age. She took a step back, he had to be Kisasi, why was he playing games?!

"Don't you know who you are?!" Silika gasped. "Don't you know who I am?!"

Tears filled her eyes as he gave her another blank expression. What was wrong with him?

"I've never met you in my life!" Kisasi yelled. "And who is Kisasi?!"

Silika shook her head, it was him, the way he stood, his expressions, and his eyes. It was him.

"_You_ are Kisasi, Kovu's son. Future King of the Pride Lands!" Silika yelled, turning around, running from him. She couldn't bear it. She always thought if they'd ever see each other again, things would be like the were when they were cubs. But obviously she was wrong.

He stood there, paralyzed for a long time, thoughts flying around in his brain. Who was this lioness? He was a King? And _he_ was Kisasi? He always thought that Kisasi was something he wanted, not a name. And when she called him Kisasi he almost understood. But now it seemed to piece together. The dreams, the pain. And why he seemed to think that he could boss his pride-mates around. It fits. He suddenly realized the only way to find out more was this lioness, the lioness that looked different then the others. He dashed off in her direction. Forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be hunting for his adopted pride. And all he could think about is that his life before might not be about revenge, but something else entirely.

Tau was following the river, looking for a place that the entire pride could have missed a small cub. Then he saw it, past the borders, the water split in a fork. One side lead to a waterfall, and the other to a quiet pool. He began looking around, there had to be a clue. He looked at the midnight sky and sighed, the stars were hidden behind clouds. A muffled growled filled the air, he whirled around. The rogues! When would they stop trespassing? Then he suddenly realized he was on their territory. They had the right to kill him. But he had to find Kisasi! The lions attacked him without a word. He bolted away, running on blind, pure instinct, the lions close behind him. Sand was kicked in the air as he ran farther away from home. They were going to kill him unless he found a way to avoid them.

"'Ey, take a gander over there." a strange voice from above said clearly.

For a moment Tau was scared out of his mind, where the Great Kings of the past talking to him? He looked up to see two vultures.

"'E looks about the right age." the other said. "But 'e'll be dead soon."

Tau stepped into what seemed deep mud, but he was so light and going so fast he rolled out of the mud. Shaking his head he heard the lions screech. Eyes wide he saw that the mud was actually quick sand. And the lions were so heavy they sunk deep enough to make it hard to get out. He looked at the vultures, talking about how lucky he was. But he wasn't going to let the rogues die like this. He grabbed a large branch and dragged it to the mud hole. The lions eventually climbed out, but they were too exhausted to kill him right now.

"I hate to say it, but we owe him." the leader lion spat.

"We're rogues, we don't have honor." another argued.

"We have some honor, we owe him our lives." the leader said in a tone that made the others sure that they couldn't win the argument. He turned to Tau. "Now what were you doing in our territory, pride lands not enough for you?"

Tau looked at the rogues, their expressions filled with hatred.

"I'm leaving the pride lands to save my half cousin." Tau told the truth because he couldn't think of a lie in time. "I can't be king and the hand chosen heir is a runt, my half cousin is the rightful heir."

The rogues gave Tau an almost respectful glance.

"A weak leader choses a weak heir." the leader said wisely. "Kovu is weak with emotions, he has grown very vulnerable to his enemies. I bid you good luck, maybe when you find your heir, we can help each other."

They ran off, Tau was very confused, how could they help each other? And he almost spoke as if they had a very similar problem. Voices above him once more, he remembered the vultures.

"Ok we'll ask 'im." the first one said, swooping down low to land near him.

Tau grunted, who were these two?

"'Ey, you want to meet a lioness name Silika?" one of them asked. "She could use some company."

Silika? Just the thought of seeing her made him tremble. He nodded, he never dreamed he would ever see her again. Things were most certainly changing for the good.

_Those dumb birds. . . This is going to be problem. Don't forget to R&R!!! And Check out my profile, I've got a link to a picture of Tau, Silika, and Kisasi that I drew!!!_


	10. Chapter 10 Runaway

Chapter 10

Run away

_Disclaimer- I do not own the lion king, but I own Rifaa, Maliha, Tumbo, Banga, Silika, Tau, and Kisasi_

Silika was still running, she past right by her three friends who had raised her, she thought she could hide from it, but her past had found another way to hurt her again. She didn't care where she ended up. So long as she was far enough away from her past so she could heal.

"SILIKA!" a worried voice called from the dark. "Where are you?!"

Kisasi paused, that name. . . where did he hear it from? It must be the lioness. He ran as fast as he could. He had to find her. Kisasi gasped as he tripped over something. He looked at what he tripped over, a meerkat.

"Sorry." Kisasi said to her.

"Ugh, haven't I told you lions to leave?" the meerkat said, slowly standing up. "Oh where could she be?"

Kisasi looked at the meerkat with pity, she was looking for someone too. Probably the same lioness. He helped her up, she thanked him. She looked up at the sky, a sudden angry expression filled her face.

"You two!" she hollered, Kisasi looked up to see two vultures. "Where have you been?! Silika ran off!"

The vultures landed swiftly, their expressions were suddenly serious. A lion came over, he was apparently following them. The lion took one look at Kisasi and his face filled with joy.

"Kisasi!" the lion came running.

Kisasi took a step back, his eyes were wide. Another knew who he was?

"You're alive!" the lion stopped near him, his face was joyful and the smile was genuine.

"Kisasi. . .?" the meerkat looked at him. "Then you must be. . ."

"The Prince." the lion finished for him. "Where have you been all this time?"

Kisasi took a step back, who was this lion? Even the meerkat recognized his name. Prince Kisasi. . . He closed his eyes, trying to remember. . . a soft face appeared out of no where, female, close to him. . . mom. . . Kiara! Kovu was his father, a stern face appeared. Then a red maned lion. . . a name he couldn't place. He opened his eyes. Tau, his half cousin and one of his best friends.

"Tau!" Kisasi grinned. "I remember!"

Tau gave a slightly confused expression. But he continued to smile.

"Where is Silika?" Tau asked, looking around.

"She ran off after meeting me. I couldn't remember her. . . we have to find her!" Kisasi said, remembering the fact that she was missing. Tau shook his head, he didn't understand how Kisasi could forget, but they both knew they had to find her. And Tau felt frustration building when thinking that they had grown up together and left him to put up with Kovu.

"She ran off in this direction!" Kisasi said, his tail flicking in the direction that he ran when he bumped into the meerkat.

"Tumbo, Banga, go fly above and look for her! I'll stay here in case she returns." the meerkat told them. The birds saluted her and flew off, their sharp eyes watchful for their friend. Kisasi and Tau dashed off, the two finally seeing each other after such a long time, and for Kisasi it seemed much longer.

Silika looked down at a creek, staring at her relection, a ripple interrupted her stare and she blinked. When she opened her eye she saw Simba. His gaze was stern, she felt like he was blaming her for his death. And she felt he was right. She felt transfixed, staring into his eyes fearing that any interruption could mess up the illusion. She heard a twig snap from behind herself and a shiver flew down her spine, suddenly Simba was standing right in front of her.

"Silika. . ." his voice sounded different, it sounded powerful. "You must turn back."

"I can't." she said, unsure what to think. "Your grandson doesn't know who I am, and how can I show my face after killing you?"

Simba lifted his paw and thumped her on the head, it hurt. . . a lot.

"Ow. . ." she said, confused. "what was that for?"

"It's in the past." Simba chuckled. "It doesn't matter."

"It still hurts. . ." Silika said rubbing her head.

"My past still hurts, it can be a painful thing." Simba said. "This may be your most important lesson, it was mine."

Silika rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm your guardian, I'm still watching you." Simba tilted his head. "I've never left you, I put you in good hands, didn't I?"

Silika looked at him with surprise, it did seem rather odd that her new friends suddenly took her like they did. She really was being taken care of, even after Simba died.

"So I go back?" Silika said. "All the way to the pride lands?"

"And face your mother." Simba finished.

Her mother? So that rogue really was who she said she was. She looked down. Simba lifted her chin with his paw. She looked into his gentle, caring eyes.

"She's twisted, and it's her fault, not yours." Silika gave a small smile. "She'll try to kill you."

He began to fade. Silika began to panic, his presence had calmed her so much.

"Beware but be brave. . ." Simba said as he slowly vanished. "And Sarafina says you are doing great."

Silika felt tears falling from her face, she really wasn't the evil in the pride, her mother was. And she had to stop her before it was too late. Before Kovu was too lost to be saved.

"Hello Silika. . ." and evil yet familiar voice said from behind. She whirled around and gasped, her mother was here. What was she doing here, she got what she wanted from her. . .

"What do you want?" she asked, surprised and worried. "Didn't I do enough harm?"

Her mother began circling her, Silika's ears were flat on her head.

"No my darling, you did wonders. . ." she smiled. "All according to the plan. But now I'm afraid that you are a threat now, and I must destroy any chance of Kovu realizing that he's being played."

"You want more than to be queen, I can tell, what are you trying to get Kovu to do?" Silika asked, ready for a fight. Her mother laughed, her eyes glowing with pride.

"You are smarter than the dim-witted pride lander. I'm going to regret killing you." her mother sneered. "You would have been great."

Silika growled as her mother attacked. Fur flying, the two wrestled, fighting to the death. Silika was afraid. Her mother was heavy and much better than her. The fight ended quickly as her mother pinned her to the ground. "I'm disappointed. . . you aren't as good of a fighter as I expected. I will not kill you. You are too pathetic to die at my paws."

She walked off as a rogue suddenly appeared and opened his mouth to kill her when she rolled out of the way. They began to fight, when he fell down in defeat another attacked her. She fought as fierce as she could, knowing that her mother probably didn't even want the thrown, just Kovu for some horrible reason that she had to live to find out. Silika launched herself at one of the rogues and he swatted her, sending her flying down onto the ground things were growing dim. But she knew she couldn't die yet, Simba was on her side, she had to face them. She felt the ground beneath her shake and she began to fall, someone caught her scruff and pulled her up. Things fell dark.

Tau and Kisasi had just gotten there, watching the lions fight Silika, she fell unconscious and they began fighting for her life. There was a cliff nearby and part of the edge broke, the part holding Silika. Kisasi had just barely pulled her up. He dropped her onto safety and was attacked again. They fought until the surviving rogues ran off. Tau was panting. Kisasi grabbed Silika and with Tau's help put her on his back. They carefully carried Silika's unconscious body to her home, both of them hoping that she was still alive.

Vitani paced impatiently as she awaited for news on Kiara's health. She only had heard that she had fallen and Kovu and that rogue were to blame. If there was one scratch on her queen. . .

She sighed, looking at her paws. She missed her son, and kept true to her word. She was a little disappointed, she expected her pride mates to ask where he was the morning following the night that he had left. Only Rifaa(REE-far, Exalted) had actually begun to miss Tau. But she expected him to, the poor little runt didn't understand why Tau hated him so much. Taking his place as King, Rifaa was too young to understand it. She turned around, Nala walking in, she seemed to be in a daze.

"Kiara. . ." Nala seemed out of breath, Vitani's jaw began to drop. Kiara couldn't have died! ". . .is ok, but has lost her will to live. She just lays there crying, we can't believe Kovu let this happen. We're planning a revolt. Kovu has lost my trust."

Vitani couldn't breath, her eyes stared into the distance, she believed Nala, but did not want to.

"Vitani, I know he is your half brother, but we can't let anything like this continue!" Nala said with a strength and determination she had been lacking since Simba died. "You don't have to fight with us, but do not stand in our way."

Vitani nodded, they had to, she didn't have to sink her claws into Kovu, but it was that rogue she had the need to shred.

"I understand, we don't have to kill Kovu until we understand what's wrong with him, but that rogue is mine." Vitani growled.

Kovu sat still in the dark, the rogue had returned from her journey. He didn't know what she was doing, but it was important. She walked to Kovu, her sly grin made him a little uncertain. But she sat down near him and her hunting expression disappeared.

"Hello Ruqaya(roo-KWAH-yah, superior), did you have a nice journey?" he asked, starting the conversation. She ignored his question, her eyes serious.

"Your pride is planning to turn against you." she hissed. "I've heard them speak. Kiara is leading it."

Kovu spat, looking away, his eyes fierce.

"Kiara wouldn't. . ." Kovu hissed. "You are lying."

"Oh Kovu. I would never lie, who was it who attacked me? Do you really believe that they won't kill you?" When he didn't answer she continued. "You have until sunset to make your decision. I have an army that can protect you."

She walked out of the den, Kovu couldn't understand. Ruqaya was telling the truth, he saw the hatred in Kiara's eyes. And if he were in her position. . . he would do the same.

_Uh oh, Ruqaya is twisting the story a bit. Will Kovu and Kiara have to fight? Or will Silika and her friends be able to end Ruqaya's control over Kovu? Please Read and Review! And thanks for the 1000 hits!  
_


	11. Chapter 11 Mutiny

Chapter 11

Mutiny

_Disclaimer- I do not own the lion king, but I own Linje, Ruqaya , Rifaa, Maliha, Tumbo, Banga, Silika, Tau, and Kisasi_

_A.N. "Linje is the rogue leader who Tau befriended! Just as a header!"_

Kovu paced, the sun was slowly growing closer to sunset. When he left his den for lunch all of the lionesses gave him death glares. They did seem to be planning something. He had no idea what he should do. Part of him was angry that they dare try to defy him, another part was scared for Kiara. She must be doing fine if she was going to lead an army against him. Kovu looked at himself in a small puddle, his eyes focusing on the scar. Memories of him and Kiara when they first met flooded into his head. He had an almost peaceful expression. He longed to be close to her again, but there was so much to enforce. Kovu was beginning to wonder if he was the rightful king or not when he pictured Kiara attacking him. He shook his mane and gave a low growl.

"Are you ready?" a voice hissed from outside. "Are you ready to make your final decision?"

Kovu paused to give one last thought of it. He did not want to kill Kiara, just silence the mutiny.

"Yes, get your army." Kovu growled. "But I want to be in control of all the attack plans."

Ruqaya gave a slightly surprised expression, but it fell into a sly smirk.

"Of course, you are the king. . ." she said, dipping her head. "I will go get them."

She left Kovu to deal with his emotions. A very pleased expression hid the scheming and murderous eyes.

Silika opened her eyes to see a familiar face. Kisasi? She grunted as her eyes began to focus. No it was Tau. She shook her head. Tau?! Silika began to sit up, eyes wide.

"Tau!" Pain shot through her legs. "Ow!"

"Careful!" Kisasi's voice said from behind her. "Maliha hasn't finished mending your wounds!"

Silika slowly sat down. What happened? When did she get back? And ow. . . how did she survive the ambush? She looked at Tau, she haven't seen him in a long time, his mane was halfway full. She blinked. He looked like Kovu, and his worried expression made her feel guilty.

"Tau is that really you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it's me!" Tau said eagerly, he purred as he rubbed his chin against her forehead.

"These should heal nicely!" Maliha said rubbing the ointment on a couple of cuts.

The three lions purred, telling each other how much they missed each other. Silika, feeling overly guilty around Tau, paid a little more attention to Kisasi. Tau noticed this and became a little quiet, looking at his two friends as they talked as if they had grown up together.

"I'm so glad we're all together!" Silika said cheerfully, sighing. "It'll be just like it used to be!"

"No it won't." Tau interrupted. "We have to go back to the pride lands as soon as possible!"

"Why so soon?" Kisasi asked. "I mean, I'd love to be back home but what's the rush?"

"I think we might be facing some civil war back home." Tau sighed. "Kovu is really pushing it."

Silika gave an alarmed expression. Surely she's had her last bad experience with Kovu?

"You want us to do what?" Linje(LEEN-je, try it) asked, raising an eyebrow. "What does this have to do with us?"

"Boss lady says to team up with Kovu to protect him against the pride landers." the lion told him. "And our leader agrees. So gather your patrol group and get ready to leave now!"

Linje gave a low growl as the lion walked off. He had enough with Ruqaya's way of twisting their king. But there was no way of getting to him and kicking some sense into him. Frankly, he did not like the position he was in. _Tau_. A sudden idea came to him. Tau, the young lad who saved him and his patrol. He knew Tau was destined for greatness. And since he owed Tau a favor, perhaps he could abandon his pride and take his patrol to go meet him, and work for him. After all, Tau would be a better king then any lion in his pride.

They were half way there.

Tau felt a little awkward, Silika seemed to have lost her leadership of the group. Sure it wasn't official that Silika was the leader, but she seemed to always be the one make the decisions. But for some strange reason, it was him right now. It felt good to have them rely on him, but sad that time had change them all so very much. By now he had guessed that Kisasi and Silika had not grown up together. And all of them were seeing each other for the first time in a long time today.

But they were not alone, Maliha, Tumbo, and Banga set out with them, with their own excuses. Maliha said that she wasn't going to let Silika go off to battle without her, Tumbo and Banga were eager to eat the left overs. Tau just hoped he wouldn't be one of them. He looked behind himself to look at Silika and Kisasi, Kisasi's face full of determination, and Silika's face was lowered, almost as if she were scared or guilty. Tau looked at the sky, asking the kings if they would help them. He fell to a sudden stop, the group of rogues he had met on his way here were standing right in front of him.

"Hello Tau." the leader said smiling. "It's time for us to help each other."

Tau froze, remembering how he had promised this happening. And he still couldn't understand what it meant. The pale leader stepped forward.

"You need to stop your little King from destroying his own pride, and we need a King." he said.

"So if you help us stop Kovu, I have to lead your pride?" Tau asked. "But you owe me your lives, I don't need to do anything in return."

"But the thing is, you want to lead. You crave it, you don't care which pride you lead." he smirked. "And yet you still know how to lead, you're still a great leader."

Tau almost smiled, this lion who seemed better than him complemented him. He held his chest high.

"Ok, I'll lead your pride, if they accept me." he said, grinning. "Lets go, I don't want any of my pride mates to loose an eye!"

"We are ready!" Ruqaya smirked. "Our lions are prepared to fight. But may I suggest we wait for them to make the first strike?"

Kovu nodded, he didn't want to seem like he was attacking them, but more like he was defending himself. He sat in his den with Ruqaya next to him. He turned his head to face her.

"Make sure they don't harm Kiara." he said to her.

She smiled and walked out. "Of course your highness."

Kovu lowered his head, wishing he was anybody else. _Even Scar?_ A random thought came to him. No. He could never want to be Scar. He began to think about what was happening. _Why would Kiara want to kill you? She never did anything without a good reason. _Kovu felt his stomach flip. He didn't know why he didn't think of that before. Why would Kiara want to harm him? He remembered her attacking Ruqaya when he wasn't acting himself. But Ruqaya was helping him become strong enough to protect everyone! He shook his head, finally understanding. Why would Ruqaya help him like this? He should have turned to his love and queen first. A cold shiver fell down his spine. He could not tell Ruqaya to do something and know she'd do it. What's to stop her from killing Kiara? He had to end this. He began to run out of his den when the two rogue lions who were guarding him stood in his way.

"Move over! I have to stop all of this!" Kovu demanded.

"Tut tut, you sit back down little King. . ." one of them hissed. "Queen Ruqaya will handle everything. . ."

Queen?! Kovu was right, she was going to kill Kiara! Roaring he launched himself at the guards, and without much trouble they pushed him back. Kovu was stunned. Ever since he met her, he was doing things that he would never before have thought of. Ignoring his love, punishing Tau without reason, and Silika. . . she should never have been banished. He kept fighting them, but they were so much stronger than him. What has he done?!

"Rogues!" Nala hissed, her head high. "That female rogue has brought her friends!"

"How dare she?!" "Does Kovu know?!" "Who is this rogue anyway?!" Were the hissing from the lionesses. Vitani agreed. She did not like the number of rogues that appeared to guard Kovu's den. They wanted an explanation now.

"We cannot wait any longer!" heads turned surprisingly toward Kiara, she wasn't crying any more. She was mad. "I've lost my daddy, my son, I cannot stand our pride to fall apart any longer!"

Heads nodded, they were grave faces. Kiara limped over to her mother.

"Kiara you don't have to fight this battle." Nala said, her eyes worried.

"Yes I do." Kiara said, her face young and determined. "I won't let these rogues take over!"

A lioness came running over to them. Her face full of confusion.

"I think more rogues are coming!" she said, "Some of them looked young, and I'm not sure, but one of them looked like Tau!"

Vitani and Rifaa looked up, taken by complete surprise. If Tau was finally coming back why was he with other lions? Vitani expected him to come back with just one other, not a whole group of lions! Roars from her pride mates made them turn with surprise. The rogue leader and her friends had them surrounded. No one could have expected this, they thought that they had the element of surprise. Vitanit stared into the rogue lioness's eyes, her own eyes clearly spewing hatred.

"Attack." the rogue lioness hissed.

The rogues attacked, their claws seemed sharper, teeth longer. They were losing. The pride landers were caught off guard, didn't have time to hide the cubs. Rifaa fell into a corner, his eyes wide. A rogue lioness was coming straight for him. Kiara jumped in from nowhere and defended Rifaa. The lioness launched herself at her, knocking her down. The two of them rolled a couple times, the lioness pinned Kiara, raised her paw to kill.

"No." Ruqaya appeared, her face sly. "Keep her alive. Don't kill any of them. Once they are all weak we will kill Kiara, and let the King watch every one of his pride landers die under my claw."

Kiara's jaw dropped and she stopped struggling. This rogue was tricking Kovu so she could hurt him. Take away everything he had and leave him behind. Just for the mer pleasure of it. The rogue lioness walked away, Kiara fought the lioness with all her might, but the lioness was too strong. What seemed like forever, the roaring stopped, as the dust settled, Kiara gasped in horror to see all of her pride mates were pinned, most of them injured.

"Fetch his royal highness." Ruqaya grinned. "Let him see what he has done."

_Wow thanks for so many reviews!! I never thought I'd get so many!!!! Will the pride landers have to bury another lion(ess)? Will Tau, Kisasi, Silika, the rogues, and the three misfits be able to get there in time?  
_


	12. Chapter 12 The Fight

Chapter 12

The Fight

A.N.- It might be a bit tense for younger readers. . .-

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the lion king, but I own Linje, Ruqaya , Rifaa, Maliha, Tumbo, Banga, Silika, Tau, and Kisasi**_

_Sometimes we do things that to others are very dim-witted, but at the time, it made sense. When we realize we did something wrong, guilt, worry, fear, love, all of these emotions take place. The worse the sin, the worse the after feeling. _

Kovu saw the guards step aside, his head pounding with grief. He ran out of the den, only thinking about Kiara. In his mind he was begging the Kings of the Past to keep his pride landers alive, promising that he would do better as a king in return. He begged them for a second chance. The rogues blocked some of his paths and forced him to run in one direction. He fell to a dead stop. Rogue lions were holding the pride landers down, forming a half circle. In the middle of this half circle was a particularly large lioness pinning Kiara.

"Kovu. . ." Kiara's voice was faint. "Help me. . ."

He began to walk toward her when two lions stood in his path. He was so shocked he couldn't take the next step. Ruqaya came over, a sly smile on her face.

"Kovu, you are an idiot." she smirked. "You let a complete stranger twist you in ways that even your own mate could not. And I live for ruining idiot kings like you."

The rogues winced a little, but stood their ground.

"I want you to understand that this is all _your_ fault." she grinned. "And now it's time for the consequences."

Ruqaya turned to Kiara, shoved the large lioness as if it were nothing and stood on Kiara.

"I'm going to kill her slowly." Ruqaya said, sinking her claws into Kiara's pelt. Kiara howled in pain. "Can you live with that Kovu?"

Kovu felt himself fall apart.

"No! Please take me instead!" Kovu yelled.

Ruqaya paused, her jaw dropped slightly. It fell back into a smile.

"I'm surprised that you still have some kindness left, your request is noble, but I'm going to deny it." Ruqaya. "Because you were to stupid to turn me away when you had the chance."

Kovu stared into Kiara's eyes, they weren't full of hatred, but of love. It gave him courage.

He launched himself at the guards and it was a short battle, easily they got him to the ground. It was because he was still too scared for Kiara's sake.

"Say goodbye to her now, soon she won't be able to hear you above all her screaming." Ruqaya said cruely.

"Let my Aunt go!!" a brown figure appeared nearby. Kovu couldn't believe it. It was Tau! A small group of rogues and two vultures appear from behind him. The vultures began circling them.

"Let her go or else I'll-" Tau continued.

"Or else you'll what?!" Ruqaya hissed, her eyes gleaming as if he said a joke.

"Have it your way then. . ." Tau grinned.

The vultures swooped down, began pecking at Ruqaya, she hissed and tried to catch them. But Tumbo and Banga had been trained to avoid claws by a certain someone. Ruqaya was distracted well enough that the rogue lions could pull Kiara away from Ruqaya.

"NOOO!" She hissed, she swiped the vultures with one blow, the birds hit the wall and fell unconscious. "Kill the pride landers!!"

The rogues opened their mouths to end the pride lander's lives with a single blow when Linje stepped forward, eyes blazing.

"STOP!" He growled, the rogues paused to look up. "Don't you know what your doing?! Right now you may feel like you're on top of your game but you're not! Go ahead, laugh that the pride landers- our enemy is so close to extinction! But they weren't the first, and won't be the last!

"Don't you see?! She's doing the same thing to our king as she was doing to Kovu! Watch, after she's done with us she'll go to our allies and friends. We have to stop her now before it's too late!"

Their king, who was pinning Nala, let go of her to run up to Linje and scratch him smartly on the muzzle.

"Don't listen to him! Ruqaya has promised great things in reward for this!" he growled.

"What do you think she promised Kovu?" Linje hissed.

The rogue pride looked up, as if it suddenly hit them that they were next. Some of them let go of the pride landers, faces full of shock and surprise.

"Rogues to me!" Ruqaya hissed. "Don't you want the pride lands?!"

"Yeah!" some rogues roared. "Why would she hurt us?!"

"This can only end in tears unless you surrender now." Kovu growled.

"Oh Kovu. . . don't you know that this ending already has guaranteed tears?" Ruqaya said.

"Your insane." Kovu spat.

Ruqaya laughed while she ordered her rogues to attack all who stood against her. Her eyes gleamed as both the rogues fought each other. Most of the pride landers were in too bad of condition to help. They quietly moved out of the way, waiting for their energy to come back so they could help.

"Don't forget the plan, Kiara is to be killed by me." Ruqaya laughed.

"Still think your calling the shots, eh?" suddenly Tau pounced Ruqaya.

They fought fiercely, and Kovu couldn't help but be a little proud. Tau had grown to be a tough fighter. But worry lingered, was he going to die at Ruqaya's claws? He ran to help his nephew when two large lions came in front of him. They began fighting him. And just when he began to feel like he wasn't going to make this fight, weight left his back. He whirled around and for a split second he saw Kiara pulling the other rogue off him, the first one scratched his back and he turned to fight it. All of his thoughts focused on protecting Kiara _and_ the pride landers.

Tau clawed Ruqaya in the face, giving her three scars, one on her left eye, one right between her eyes, and one on the right. She hissed, stopping to rub her eyes. Tau thought he had her. He leaped at her to end her life when she hit him. Tau hit the wall, his eyes drooped shut. Ruqaya loomed over him, raising her paw to kill. Kovu felt his jaw drop. He began racing to Tau when the lion he was fighting stopped him again. He whirled around and smacked him smartly on the face. He looked over to Kiara, she was doing fine. Kovu ran over to Tau, making sure he was still breathing.

"NO-O-O!" someone yelled from nearby. He turned his head to see a young lion fighting Ruqaya. Kovu looked around, even though they had more lions on their side, the rogues who stayed with Ruqaya were altogether stronger. But he couldn't see Kiara!

"Well. . . well. . . seems as if I didn't do my job right." Ruqaya said from behind. "He's supposed to be dead. . . no matter, he can die after Kiara."

Kovu turned around to see Ruqaya holding an unconscious Kiara in her mouth, they were deathly close to the edge of the cliff. Thunder rolled in the distance. The young lion who was fighting her was no where to be seen.

"You will not kill Kiara!" Kovu hissed. "If you want blood on your paws kill me!"

"I can't kill you. . . you have to live the rest of your life thinking about how you could have save Kiara." Ruqayay growled, pushing Kiara's body off the cliff.

"NO-O!!" Kovu leaped at Ruqaya, shoving her out of his way, diving after Kiara. He broke her fall slightly and they hit the ground just as thunder crashed over head. Kovu stood over Kiara, his eyes full of grief. He felt so weak that he could barely stand. Kiara tilted her head to look Kovu in the eye.

"I love you. . ." she said, her voice no stronger than a whisper.

Kovu licked her cheek, hoping that she would live.

"I love you too." Kovu said to her. "That's why you have to make it!"

Kiara smiled, closing her eyes. Kovu felt fear crawling up his spine.

"I thought I'd never hear you say that again. . ." Kiara said peacefully. "I don't blame you."

Kovu couldn't hear if Kiara was breathing or not because of the storm. But Kiara wasn't moving, even her stomach didn't rise. Kovu couldn't feel his paws. Ruqaya's scream of triumph filled the air.

Kovu growled, climbing the rocks, his face fierce. He would end her life. He would kill her for doing all of this to her. She was the source of all his problems. And he would rip her out if it was the last thing he did.

Ruqaya began to leave, her face in a grin. She would be gone before Kovu could climb the cliff. She would be gone when the rogues killed the pride landers. Leaving it all into a glorious chaos. Kovu. . . Kovu would live the rest of his life hunting her down and never find her. When he finds love again and peace, Ruqaya will appear to take it away. She chuckled, her eyes scheming and plotting more treacherous plans of chaos.

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelled from behind. "You think you're done here? Oh but the party just started!"

Ruqaya turned around and blinked. Her mouth ajar, eyes wide. She never expected her daughter to survive. Pride came to her. She knew her daughter was strong, and Ruqaya wondered how a fight between them would end. Silika stood in a proud stance, her tail swishing from side to side, a grin on her face. It reminded Ruqaya of her when she was young, and with that thought, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

"Well my daughter, I have other plans to attend to." she said, trying to hide her worry. If Silika was anything like her, Ruqaya had a reason to be scared. She turned around. She knew it, Scar warned her, if she didn't kill Silika, Silika would ruin all of her plans. Ruqaya began to walk away when Silika snuck up from behind, a confident smile on her face. Ruqaya blinked, when Tau scared her face it had blurred her vision slightly and it was getting worse.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Silika said, beginning the attack.

Silika pushed Ruqaya, clawing in frenzy. Rain began to fall as they fought a cold fight. Ruqaya was growing angry, because her daughter was beating her and she was growing blind. She roared and retaliated, clawing Silika. Silika growled and scratched her on the muzzle. The fight paused, Ruqaya was at the edge of the cliff.

"You think you can defeat me because you're related to me?!" Ruqaya spat.

"No." Silika growled. "It's because I'm nothing like you."

Ruqaya roared, beginning to leap at Silika, but the ground began to shake. The ground beneath Ruqaya collapsed and she fell to the ground, screaming. The rain stopped as the thunder clashed above her. Silika bowed her head, wishing Ruqaya wasn't the way she was. She murmured to her mother, hoping that now that she was dead she could hear her, "When you are angry. . . the first person you hurt is yourself."

Maliha poked her head out from the ground, a couple other meerkats came out as well, Timon with them. Silika smiled.

"Did the tunnels help?" she asked.

"Yes. . . they saved us." Silika said, sad for her mother.

They nodded and disappeared, going to help the pride landers against the rogues who did not know that Ruqaya was dead. The ground beneath her began to tremble, and before she could move she was about to fall. Teeth sunk into her scruff and pulled her to safety.

"Kisasi. . .!" she gasped.

"You have thing for nearly falling off cliffs?" Kisasi asked sarcastically.

Silika gave him a small crooked smile. But it faded when she looked past Kisasi to see Kovu, who had made it up the cliff. And was heading straight for them. Silika fell into a crouch, her eyes wide.

"Stop!" Kisasi said, standing in Kovu's way.

"I don't know who you are. . . but stand aside, I have to kill Ru-" he stopped and looked past Kisasi. "Silika?"

"Guilty?" Silika slowly stood up.

Kovu chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, you looked like Ruqaya." he said, looking around. "Was that her who fell?"

"Yeah. . ." Silika peered over the cliff, a little worried about the fact that she couldn't see Ruqaya's body. She looked back at Kovu, who apparently had dropped the subject. He was staring at Kisasi, as if he was staring at a stranger who had saved him.

"Silika who is your friend?" Kovu asked, trying to remember when he had seen this lion before.

"Kisasi." Silika grinned, she ran over to Tau's unconscious body, prodding him so he would wake.

EDIT

For a moment he thought she was joking, but when the young lion gave him a nervous expression, he knew instantly that it was Kisasi. He felt like breaking into tears, after so much had been taken away from him, it was all being given back, his son, his pride, his Queen's trust and love. But had it been for a price too high? Was it still unbalanced, too much had been taken away for recovery? He looked at his son with love, maybe with Kisasi he would be able to get over Kiara's death.

"Hi. . . . dad. . ." Kisasi said to him, looking nervous as he used to.

He smiled, his worry seemed to have just ended. He had so much to apologize for. Blaming everyone, being cruel for no reason, and for turning to a stranger for help when he should have gone to Kiara.

Kovu looked at Kisasi, he would apologize when the rogues left the pride lands. Right now, he was going to be happy. Wanting more than anything for his son too feel in place here, he tilted his head in an ornery fashion.

"Where have you been?" He gave a crooked smile.

/EDIT

"_KISASI!" Silika rammed into the sleeping cub. He gave a little 'ooff' and looked up at her. "Wake up, sleepy head! You're lazier than a crocodile! Oh, better yet, lazier than Tau!"_

_She charged at the other sleeping cub, hollering for him to wake up. "Hello. . . fun time out there with the living!" Tau didn't move, he lay motionless. Kisasi knew it was hopeless to try and wake him when he didn't want to wake, he was stubborn. But Silika had her ways. She lifted her hind paw and slammed it on Tau's tail. He shot to his feet with surprise, screeching with pain. _Silika chuckled as the memory came to her. She shook her head, remembering her golden years. Suddenly, as if Simba had said something to her, she thought of Kiara. Where was she? She walked over to Kovu.

"Where is Kiara?" Silika asked.

Silika felt fear crawl up her spine as Kovu looked down, as if he didn't want to say it, like it would remind himself that it was true.

"Dead." Kovu said, his voice suddenly fell hoarse.

Silika's jaw dropped, Kiara wasn't dead. Simba would never let her die like that! Backing up, her eyes wide. She could barely muster her question.

"Where?"

"Over there. . ." Kovu turned his head to point to where he was talking about.

Silika ran as fast as she could to where Kovu told her Kiara's lifeless body lay. She stopped, her eyes full of tears. Kiara was laying still, a content expression on her face. She could not believe it. Kiara didn't age at all since she left, Silika lowered her eyes, angry with herself. If only she had gotten here sooner. But if she didn't follow the plan, Ruqaya would have triumphed. _IDIOT! _She thought to herself. _Ruqaya did triumph, she did ruin everything. _Angry with herself, she slammed herself against Kiara, bursting into tears. She paused when she felt movement. Was she so full of grief that the ground seemed to be moving? Silika backed up, her face surprised. Kiara tilted her head slightly to look at her and smiled.

"Simba says hi." she said softly.

Silika couldn't breath. Kiara was alive! She wanted to run to her and bury her head in her fur, but Kiara probably had a couple broken bones. Instead she turned around and ran a couple feet.

"KISASI!" she yelled. "KOVU! TAU! KIARA'S ALIVE!!"

Kisasi and Kovu looked down at her, their face full of disbelief. But when Kiara tried and failed to stand up, Kovu zoomed down to greet her and help her, Kisasi following. When they began carefully taking her to Rafiki who was known to help some of their more seriously injured lions. Silika smiled and ran up to make sure Tau was ok. She tripped over a large crack in the rock and fell onto Tau.

"OW!" Tau yelped.

Silika got off of him, apologizing several times. Tumbo and Banga came flying over, looking depressed. When Silika asked them why, they answered, "Because none of the lions died, 'ow are we supposed to eat?!"

Silika laughed, and it fell short when she realized Tau was staring at her with admiration.

"You were amazing." Tau smiled weakly.

"How would you know, you were unconscious the whole time!" Silika blushed.

"I fell in and out of unconsciousness. . ." he said, rubbing his head.

It began to rain again, softly and the thunder sounded as if it were far in the distance. She could only hope that Ruqaya was dead for sure, and would stop causing problems. She looked at Tau and gave a small gasp.

She wasn't sure, but she suspected that Tau was _crying, _with _joy._

_End of Part One_

_Sounds like the ending, but I was thinking about how short it was and decided to make it a bit longer(there will be more chapters in this story, I will try to end around chapter fifteen), my next story will be about these three teenagers and their life after this, and Rifaa and his friends that were not mentioned in this story. So alls well! Tell me what you think!!!_

P.S._ I added Kovu's feelings about seeing his son because it was missing and it was very difficult and confusing to add it in the next chapter. ;)  
_


	13. Chapter 13 The family, together again?

_Chapter 13_

_Epilogue part 1_

The family, together again?

_Disclaimer- I do not own the lion king, but I own Linje, Ruqaya , Rifaa, Maliha, Tumbo, Banga, Silika, Tau, and Kisasi_

Silika opened her eyes, surprised to see Tau next to her. She yawned and then stood up, looking at her surroundings. Everyone was sleeping in the same den again, maybe the fight had brought the pride back together. She looked over to Kovu, who was sleeping with his paw wrapped over Kiara, Kisasi between them. Silika smiled, tilting her head. She never thought she had ever seen that family so close before. She turned her head to look at Sarafina, but the empty spot reminded her of the darker part of her childhood. She had been here for a day now, just resting and catching up with friends. But as peaceful as it seemed, there was not a trace of Ruqaya's body. Just a little blood.

Ruqaya could return at any moment. And she knew that she was still an exile, she planned to return to her home with Maliha and the two vultures sometime today. She wished that she didn't feel so uncomfortable here. Like she was just waiting for someone to fall down dead. She sat down at the mouth of the cave, looking at the horizon. The sun was just barely rising.

"Good morning." Tau's voice was heard from behind.

Silika jumped, Tau used to be the last one to wake up. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Since when are you up so early?" Silika teased him.

"Since Kovu turned evil." Tau said, he looked at the sunrise. "He picked on me because my mom failed in the search for Kisasi. . . I don' mean to complain."

He looked down, his tail twitched at the mer thought of the injustice that happened to him as a cub. Silika pawed his ear, he looked at her with surprise.

"Hey now." Silika said, tilting her head. "That's in the past, you want to go hunt these lazy crocodiles some breakfast?"

She gestured to the sleeping lions in the den, hoping he would recall her first morning at the pride lands. His green eyes lit up with humor. She smiled and shoved him slightly.

"Race you!" she laughed, suddenly dashing off. Tripping over his own paws with surprise, Tau had a bad start. But during their time apart he had become very fast. He was ahead of her almost instantly. Silika laughed, Tau used to be a lazy slug.

Back at pride rock, Kisasi came out of the den, a hurt expression on his face.

Later the two of them returned, pulling as much food as they could carry. Hungry lionesses came out, smacking their lips with their tongues.

"Here you go!" Silika grinned.

"There probably isn't enough for everyone. . ." Tau murmured. "And when you pounced me, my roar must've scared off all of the prey. . ."

Nala laughed, her eyes shining as she picked a piece to eat. She walked with them to a shady spot underneath a tree. Nala stretched her legs and laid down. Silika and Tau trotted over to sit next to her.

"So, the ancient lioness is still confused about who is staying and who is going. . ." Nala teased, but her eyes had a glimpse of worry. "I hear Tau is leaving. . . but they could be rumors."

Tau looked at his paws. Knowing that the lionesses did like him more than they expressed. They used to think he was the darker cub between Kisasi and Tau, but with him being the only one of his generation around, they grew to know him better.

"They aren't false, I wish I could stay longer but I made a deal with the rogues to leave tomorrow morning." Tau said, not looking at Silika nor Nala.

Silika gave him a dark look, she did not like this at all. Those rogues twist everything in order to get more than they're giving. He saved their lives and he still had to give them something in return for helping them. Never make a deal with them. She wished she could survive the day without thinking that this probably will be the last day she sees him.

"That's a shame. . ." Nala said, looking down. "I'll miss having you around. Are you to become King when you arrive in their land?"

"No, they want me to finish growing up, getting to know my future pride landers, and the territory." Tau said, looking at Nala.

Silika clenched her teeth, not wanting to admit she'd miss him so badly. Hadn't she grown up without him? Why did it bother her so much to be separated from Tau? Nala nodded, her head turned to Silika.

"So Silika, has Kovu taken your exile position off yet?" Nala asked her, noticing the sudden curiosity with the lionesses.

"Hasn't gotten around to it yet. . ." Silika shrugged. "But I'm not sure if I really want to stay."

Silika was noticing the dark expressions from some of the lionesses. They were the ones who chased her off. She scooted closer to Nala, not comfortable with them hearing that. They had the right to chase to chase her off right now. Her ears fell flat on her head as she saw one of them beginning to walk toward her. She could hear Tau growl beside her.

"Well I guess I should be the first to welcome you back." Kiara said, limping over, sitting down next to them. "Because Kovu and I agree that he only exiled you because he was under the influence of Ruqaya. He told me that he met that rogue one night after Sarabi and Sarafina died. He felt like the Great Kings were failing him. So since there really was no reason to exile you, you can rejoin us if that is what you want. . ."

Silika nodded, understanding. She glanced at the lioness that was about to advance to her, she had turned around and continued to speak darkly with her friends. Silika shook her head slightly. She was fine. They would never harm her now that Kiara welcomed her back. . . right?

"Well I'm not sure if I want to stay." Silika said, trying to be nice. "If you understand what I mean. . ."

Kiara's expression softened. Her shoulder with a large scratch on it trembled as she laid down. Nala gave Kiara a motherly expression.

"None of those deaths were your fault." she said, her voice full of sympathy and strength. "And if anyone blames you for that, they had better apologize or they can leave the pride."

Silika smiled, it felt good to have a queen say that, Kiara was someone she always felt a little shy around. It was probably because of how prettier she was than her. Silika had weird spots under her eyes, she could never understand where those came from. She purred, being friendly.

"Hey guys." a voice said from behind. They turned to see Kisasi. "How is everything?"

His tone wasn't as cheerful as his words, but Silika was going to pick. But apparently Tau was.

"What's your problem?" Tau snapped.

Silika gave him a surprised expression. What were they fighting about? Shouldn't they be happy that all three of them are together?

"Oh nothing. . ." Kisasi said, sitting between Tau and Silika. "I have no problems."

"Lucky you." Tau clenched his teeth.

"In fact I feel like hunting." Kisasi snapped. "Silika you up for it?"

"Umm. . ." Silika was getting a little frustrated with their attitude.

"_Kisasi_, go wake up your father, he'll sleep a week if you let him." Kiara said sternly. Kisasi turned around and ran into the cave. Kiara sighed, eating some breakfast. "Teenagers. . ."

"I think the prey might have come out of hiding, Silika you wanna-" Tau began.

"TAU!!!!" a young voice cheered, followed with other young voices. "There you are! We were worried you had already left, but Vitani told us you just returned from hunting!"

Tau and Silika looked over to see Rifaa and a couple other cubs full excitement, running to Tau. Silika chuckled as they pounced Tau and Vitani came over smirking.

"Tau why don't you teach them some hunting lessons?" Vitani grinned.

"Fine. . ." Tau rolled his eyes, trying to escape the clinging cubs. "So long as you guys let me."

"We'll be good!!" Rifaa's voice pitched in, the other cubs echoed, crossing their hearts. Silika knew they would be just the opposite. The overly excited cubs followed Tau away from Pride rock, she wondered if she were ever this crazy.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Nala smiled.

"Was I as huffy as Kisasi when I was his age?" Kiara apparently had been thinking along the same lines as Silika.

"Oh Kiara you have no idea. . ." Nala teased.

The lionesses chuckled, eyes bright and faces happy as if Ruqaya never came with a quest to destroy their lives. Silika wondered if Ruqaya was every this happy.

Kisasi and Kovu came walking over, Kovu seemed so much happier than Silika knew him before. Kovu leaned over to Kiara and she licked his muzzle. Kovu sat down next to his wife, Kisasi next to Silika, in a much brighter mood.

"My, I haven't seen you guys get along so well ever since you two were newly weds." Nala beamed, "I hope you stay this way for a while."

"Big oaf." Kiara chuckled, swiping Kovu's ear playfully.

"Over-grown-stomping-elephant." Kovu dodged Kiara's paw.

Nala laughed softly, her tail gently tapping the ground. Vitani smiled again, looking at her half brother, memories of her mother coming to her mind. She glanced at Silika, she at that young lioness had more in common that she used to believe. Kisasi suddenly pounced at Silika playfully, her reflexes kicked in and she moved out of the way before she realized Kisasi was trying to pounce her. She laughed when she saw him on the ground spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"You big kid." She said, batting his head. "You wanna ditch these old guys?"

She looked at the adults with a teasing eye, they nodded at her, faces full of smiles. Kisasi nodded, grinning, he was hoping he could spend some time with Silika alone. And Silika wanted to talk to Kisasi without knowing that the pride landers were in danger. She swallowed when she remembered that Ruqaya was still a threat. Silika shook her head and shoved Kisasi, dashing off with only a small explanation, "Tag! You're it!"

Kisasi grinned, following Silika down the pride lands, trying to catch her and get her back. She stopped suddenly while Kisasi was far behind her. Maliha was standing right in front of her, face full of anger, the two vultures stumbling from behind her.

"There you are Silika! Pack your bags because we are leaving this instant!" she look furious and hurt. Silika gave her a confused expression. She had never seen Maliha this angry.

"Why are we leaving?" she asked, not wanting to be forced out of the pride lands so suddenly.

"Those meerkats. I can't stand being near them!" she said, eyes almost popping. "After I saved their useless lives they kick me out again because they still think I haven't earned my right to live with them!"

Silika bowed her head, sad for her friend. But she couldn't understand, she had never met a meerkat that had to earn any right to live with other meerkats. And these were the same meerkats that kept a roof over Timon's head even though he was the most hated meerkat that she knew of.

"What did you do to make them so angry?" She asked, her face full of worry.

"Defending myself." it was obvious that Maliha did not want to talk right now. Silika rose her eyebrows, it seemed everyone had a dark secret now a-days.

Kisasi came over, panting, his red eyes looking over to Maliha, confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We came, we helped, and now we're leaving." Maliha said coldly. "We don't belong here."

Kisasi looked at Silika with great surprise. Silika looked away, not sure she was ready to leave either Maliha, Banga, Tumbo, or Kisasi, Kovu, and the others.

"Maliha." Silika said her voice weak because she began talking before letting herself breath. "Can we wait until tomorrow, and decide if you really can't stay. I'm sure this is all just a big miss understanding."

Maliha sighed, rubbing her eyes. Silika was worried she was crying, but when Maliha looked up, her fur was dry.

"Fine." she said unpleasantly. "But you'll see how much they hate me."

Silika let a breath go, she had to convince Maliha that the meerkats didn't hate her, and open the option of staying in the pride lands. She shook her head softly. She, herself did not know if she wanted to stay.

"Come on, I'm sure Tau's missing us." Kisasi said.

Silika was angry with herself for being surprised that Kisasi cared if Tau's feeling were hurt because the two of them were having fun alone. She smiled, Kisasi could be really nice sometimes.

The three of them finally had some time to be together, but the two boys seemed to be sharing Silika. For a while, Kisasi and Silika would hang out together, then Tau and Silika. The lion that wasn't with Silika, would watch the young cubs, making sure they don't get hurt. She felt bad that they didn't have time to spend with each other, so she finally ended the trading.

"Here, I don't mind, I'll babysit them." she said to them. "There is a chance you won't get to see each other again."

Those words made her feel sad, but it was the truth. They agreed and she left them to watch over the mischievous cubs. The sun was close to begin making the sky pink and orange. The cubs obeyed her more than they obeyed Kisasi or Tau, which felt nice. But she was a little over protective. She warned them about how accidents happen and it can turn out worse than it should have been, would have been normally. But after a while she relaxed and allowed them to do some of the more risky stuff. And then the sun was setting, far east stars came out, Silika told them it was time to go home. Carrying all of the cubs, one in her mouth, two on her back, she carefully and slowly came back. When she did reach pride rock, the lions were beginning to head into the dens, the night was gone, and it was then when she realized she hadn't done a thing for Maliha. All this time she planned to help her out. But she was so busy. Giving each cub to their mothers she settled down at the mouth of the cave, looking at the dark sky.

"Silika, can we talk?" Tau asked from the den as he came out.

"Sure." she said.

They walked away from the den so they could have some privacy. She neatly wrapped her tail around her front paws. She looked at Tau who looked very nervous. She frowned. They were friends for so long, what could he possibly have to say that would make him so nervous? Was it something about Ruqaya? He looked at her and swallowed.

"Silika, I'm not sure how to say this. . ." She looked at him with worry. What was going on?

"Just say it." she said, feeling like he was going to tell her that Nala had been murdered, in a matter of fact, she didn't see her go into the den.

"I was wondering if you would come with me to the rogue pride." he said, not looking at her.

What?! He wanted her to come with? Why? If he was worried about being lonely, he shouldn't have agreed to lead the rogues! Apparently he saw her shocked and angry expression, he looked at his paws.

"Why should I come with you?!" she snapped, covering her fear of him leaving with anger. "You wanted to go and be king, you always wanted everyone to love you! What difference will it make if I stay or go?!"

"I can't be without you." he confessed. "Growing up was torture. Now that you're back, I feel like I'm one piece again. I know why I can't be separated from you. . . I love you."

Silika's jaw dropped, her eyes wide with fear. He went past her outer shell and straight for the heart.

"Then why did you agree to lead them?" she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You can't love me. I can't love you. I'm leaving."

She suddenly decided she agreed with Maliha, she didn't belong here, but she didn't feel like living with Maliha. She hated it here, she was going to leave as soon as she could. But where? She began heading for the den. Her legs were shaking, she never had to deal with this before, someone actually loved her and she shoved it down their throat. But she did not want to live with those rogues. Kisasi came out, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Ask _him._" she hissed, running into a quiet place in the den, curling up and falling asleep, she couldn't love Tau. . . he'd just drop dead some way, or another.

_Poor Silika, she got scared, actually, poor Tau, he must feel like he's been really selfish. Hopefully they'll get past this before he has to go. _

_Sorry about the long time before I could post the next chapter. I've been really busy. Next chapter should be the last!_


	14. Chapter 14 Ruqaya

_Chapter 14_

_Epilogue part 2_

Ruqaya

_Disclaimer- I do not own the lion king, but I own Eshe_, _Ruzuna, Linje, Ruqaya , Rifaa, Maliha, Tumbo, Banga, Silika, Tau, and Kisasi_

Somewhere in the darkness, far away from here, a sad looking lioness stood hunched over, her eyes unseeing. She slammed her paw on the dirt, growling, waiting impatiently. Where was Ruzuna(rooh zoo NAH, calm and composed)?! She spat, that Tau will pay one day. She would have her revenge, and she would kill Kiara. Blind, she could not do it herself, but luckily she had a spy, and with time she would have an army. She didn't care about Kovu following Scar's path, she just wanted to make him live with the fact that he was the one who let her in.

"Ruqaya." Ruzuna's voice hissed from behind. "I'm here, it was hard to, but with a fight, I was able."

"Oh Ruzuna. . ." Ruqaya smirked. "That fool of a cub blinded me, you will have to take my place, warm up to Kovu, get inside his head, distract him, make him feel like everything will be all right. And when the time comes-" She crushed a lion skull. "-We will kill them all save for Kovu."

"Why Kovu?" Ruzuna asked disgusted.

"He's the weakest, our best target, he'll feel more pain as a survivor." she grinned.

Ruzuna nodded still unhappy that she had to warm up to Kovu, to her, he was an outsider, and needed to be banished from the pridelands. Simba should have never allowed them to become one with the pridelanders. Ruzuna was a very attractive lioness, her slim build and soft colors, she would be perfect.

"I'll do my best, Ruqaya." she said, willing to do anything to get rid of the outsiders.

Ruqaya smiled, it was too easy to play these dim-witted lions.

Silika tossed and turned in the den, nightmares of Ruqaya coming back to finish what she started haunted her. Small tears dripped from her eyes as she groaned and rolled over again.

"SILIKA!" Someone rammed into her, she stood up, panting. She turned her head to see little Eshe(EH sheh, life) looking up at her. Eyes wide with fright.

"Vitani wanted to talk to you!! It's about Ruqaya!" Eshe ran off, Silika chased after her.

When she came face to face with Vitani, she knew this was serious, even though she didn't doubt Eshe, she wasn't sure how serious it was. Silika knew what Vitani was going to say, Ruqaya was coming back. She shuddered as Vitani told her to sit.

"Silika, as you might have guessed, your mother is still alive." Silika let her breath go, sad that she was right. "We found scent traces of her nearby the watering hole, it trailed off somewhere in the outlands, so we couldn't follow her."

Silika looked at Vitani, wouldn't that be a good thing that her mother left the pride lands?

"Where you trying to find her?" Vitani asked her.

"No . . ." Silika said slowly. "I didn't know that there were scent traces left."

"Then she has someone working for her." Vitani said gravely. "Silika, I want you to hunt her down and kill her. So long as she is alive, she's a threat."

"I'll do it." she turned around before Vitani could ask her why she decided so suddenly.

She was so confused with emotions and such that any quest could help her out. Silika ran into Kisasi and Tau, Tau didn't look her in the eye.

"Silika, it's dawn, Tau has to leave, I didn't want you to miss him." Kisasi said, looking sad. "He'll be leaving soon, the whole pride is going to bade him goodbye as a hero."

Silika nodded, looking at Tau, he didn't seem to feel like a hero. She felt bad, she wanted them both to be happy, but she couldn't help Tau in that way. She sighed, truthfully she always thought of Tau as a big lazy brother. Silika followed them to Pride rock, to watch Kovu preach about honor and how brave Tau had been, how brave they all were, and how they should one day look to the stars and see his star up there somewhere, and reminded Tau that there would always be a home here for him. But through the entire thing, she could not concentrate, she was going to miss him, and she hoped that through the see of strangers he was about to go into, that there would be someone to take her place in his heart.

After Tau had left, Kisasi tried to comfort Silika, but that wasn't what Silika needed exactly. Angry, Silika ran off into the den and tried so hard not to cry. Maliha decided it was best to not try to make her leave yet. Wait until she was in a calmer mood. The whole pride seemed depressed, as if Sarabi died all over again, like Simba had died just this morning. Everyone moved slowly and with a heavy heart, all but the exception of a small group of lionesses, who plotted against Kovu and were practically celebrating the fact that Tau left, who were ashamed that Kiara was still alive, she shamed her blood by marrying Kovu. And the leader of the group, just introduced a way to take back the pride lands and cleanse it from the outsiders. Her name was Ruzuna.

In the middle of the night, Kisasi woke up, he saw Silika leaving the den. He trotted after her, following her. She sat down and looked at the stars.

"Silika are you ok? Do you want to hunt a midnight snack?" Kisasi asked, trying to comfort her again.

"Kisasi, stop. I'm leaving too. I'm trying to handle it." she confessed.

"What?" Kisasi asked, suddenly worried. "What do you mean?!"

"I have to hunt Ruqaya down." she blurted quietly.

"Ruqaya?!" Kisasi exclaimed. "I'm coming with you!"

"Shh! No you can't the pride landers need you!" Silika told him. "Everyone is in danger, we need you here."

Kisasi lowered his eyes. The thought of Ruqaya returning made his blood run cold.

"I'll come back." she said, rubbing her face into his chest, hoping to make him understand. "I promise."

With a small lick on his forehead, she ran off into the night. Kisasi did not stop watching her until she was too far for eyesight.

Tau left. Silika ran away. Vintani kept an eye out for Ruqaya, looking for the traitor in the pride. Kiara was trying to heal from her wounds. And the pride tried to begin trying to recover, ever since Mufaca died, the pride had been sliding down a slippery slope.

The End

_Short chapter, long wait, no good deal, but it's hard to keep up with everything, and spring is the hardest season for me to keep up with things. I really had problems with the final chapter so. . . _

_What did you think? Ruqaya is at large, Tau has left them to lead another pride, and Silika ran away to hunt her own mother down, leaving Kisasi alone to grow up and become King._

_SNEAK PEAK IN THE NEXT STORY, LION KING III- PART 2_

"_SILIKA?!" Maliha cried in vain, the lioness was nowhere to be found. "SILIKA!"_

_Kiara padded over to the meerkat with confusion. She hadn't seen Silika or Kisasi anywhere. And personally, she wanted to spend the day with her son today._

_"Maliha, what's going on?" she asked._

_"Kiara! Silika ran away! I can't find her ANYWHERE!" Kiara went cold, so her assumptions were correct. If only her daddy was here. She really felt like she needed his council. When she saw him during her near-death experience, he didn't say enough to help her be queen. Since when did her father become wise and mysterious? _

_"I'll send some lionesses to look for them." Kiara decided, "And if you could get Kovu to hurry with his patrol, that would be great!"_

_Maliha dipped her head, she always loved the queen Kiara. She scrambled to King Kovu, who was alone, patrolling the borders. She gasped when she saw three silhouette lionesses prepare for an ambush. Before she could warn him, Ruzuna appeared from out of nowhere just as the lionesses were going to kill Kovu. She defended him, and fought until the lionesses left. She whirled around to face Kovu who seemed surprised. As he should be, it was well known that Ruzuna would never give her life for Kovu when she knew no one would know that she didn't help him. _

_"What was that?" Kovu asked, meaning her sudden change in loyalty._

_"A bunch of rogue lionesses who were going to ambush you." she said kindly._

_Maliha nearly threw up in her mouth. The lioness was very attractive and was using her beauty as a tool._

_"I saved you, doesn't that mean I get a thank you?" she asked, taking another step, her tail moving side to side. _

_Kovu nodded, he thanked her, and they finished the patrol together, talking. Maliha slapped her face, not wanting to tell Kiara, why were the male gender so gullible when a fancy female was toying with them?!_


End file.
